As Far As the Moon
by 8-faces of the moon-8
Summary: //RyoSaku// Chap1-7: Sakuno's under a love spell. She doesn't want to be away from her Ryoma-kun! Chap8-up: How can Ryoma go back to his old world when Sakuno made a big changes in his life? Just for a mere 2 days, she had changed his life’s perception.
1. LOVE POTION

**SUMMARY:** /RyoSaku/ Sakuno is under a love spell. Poor Ryoma he's the victim! 'This is insane.' Ryoma thought in frustration as Sakuno didn't want to be away from _'her'_ Ryoma-kun.

**A/N:** This is _somewhat _a _prequel_ to First Love vs. True Love. I think of making this a one shot but decide to make it a multi-chapter instead. hehe XD

Ever wonder what's the most embarrassing day of Sakuno (still from First Love vs. True Love)? Well... here it is!

**standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

-8-

-8- **CHAPTER ONE:** **Love Potion** -8-

_"Yes. It's me, __your Ryoma-kun."_

-8-

"Echizen! Echizen!" Momo, Eiji and Kaido came rushing towards him. They ran very fast to the extent that they were catching their breathings.

"Hn?" Ryoma asked with full of confusion. As far as he can see through his senpais' eyes – with that worried faces of them – it was indeed an important thing.

"We need you. Sumire-sensei is...ahhh..." Momo said, didn't know how to explain what their purpose was. "A-anou..." He looked at Eiji for help.

"We'll explain it to you later, Ochibi! Just come with us!" And Eiji, before Ryoma could ever react, dragged him with them. And he ran as fast as he could, just like his senpaitachi. And he realized they were running towards the courts.

There, he saw, at one of the trees near the court – his other senpais – looking up at the tree worriedly and frantically.

"Sumire-sensei! We're here." Momo said when they walked closer to the others.

"Ryoma-kun..! Ryoma-kun...!"

They heard a girl's voice which made Ryoma look up at the tree. The voice came up there.

_Who's that?_ He couldn't see who it was because the leaves hid the girl and it was dark now so he can just see her shadows. But what was a girl doing in the tree?

"Echizen," Sumire-sensei said with a sad face. He knew... this was serious. "Sakuno-chan is in there, up in the tree." His eyes widened. So it was Sakuno? "She's been calling you and she didn't listen to me, to anyone of us. Maybe you can do something."

He looked up again, thinking.

_Hn._

"We didn't know why and how it happened, but –" Oishi explained, the worried face in his eyes was still there.

"She's been calling your name." Fuji said, for the rare times like this, his face was really serious. "Nothing but your name."

He blinked twice, still confused. Then he made up his mind.

He climbed up to the tree where Sakuno was at.

"Ryuzaki," he called, _this is crazy_.

"Ryoma-kun! I want Ryoma-kun!" The girl said, being paranoid and desperate.

_Is this really Ryuzaki?_ As far as Ryoma remembered... Sakuno was... shy – quiet – timid – nervous – sweet –

_Hey!_

"Ryuzaki, let's go down already," he said again before his mind went on the wrong direction. He stretched his arms for her to grab it. "Come on."

"Are you Ryoma-kun? All I want is_ my_ Ryoma-kun!" The girl said, still not grabbing his hand, which made him irritated in a short time.

"Yes. It's me, _your Ryoma-kun_." He said almost wanted to burst out of dismay. He never knew Sakuno would be this stubborn.

"Oh, Ryoma-kun!" And before Ryoma realized it, Sakuno had already hugged him tightly into his neck that made the branch of the tree swayed. Everybody who was watching catch their breaths. Good thing Ryoma was holding to the tree firmly.

_Crap._

"Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno was really happy and contented just by hugging him, even though they were still in the tree - in danger to got slip and fall.

"Stop, Ryuzaki." Ryoma tried to be free from Sakuno with his one hand, but she was really persistent and strong. He didn't even knew she was that strong. He sighed with frustration. "Let's go down first, okay?" He said, trying to calm his self. Getting mad wasn't the right answer for this situation. He could extend his temper a little bit more. "Come on," he said as he tried to exempt her arms around his neck. "I'm not going anywhere," he assured her.

And that was the magic words.

"Sakuno-chan!" Sumire ran towards them as they climbed off the tree safely, thanks to Ryoma. She was about to hug her granddaughter when was stunned on Sakuno's next action.

"Ryoma-kun!"

Much to their surprise, Sakuno clang his arms around Ryoma's neck again.

"O-oi!" Ryoma was shocked. They were all shocked. What was happening to Sakuno? She was really out of herself. It was like she was obsessed to Ryoma. "Hey!" Ryoma's really embarrassed now. He let Sakuno hug him because he had no choice when they were in the tree, but now... it was different. Their senpais were looking at them. Even her obaasan!

"Sakuno-chan..." Sumire tried to call her granddaughter again. This was the first time they could ever see their coach's face like this – sad and with full of worries and concerns. She was always strict and authoritative.

"I think she's out of her mind right now." Fuji said, analyzing Sakuno's moves and actions. She was still hugging Ryoma and contented with that. Ryoma was trying to let go of her arms around him but Sakuno was really persistent.

"Ryoma-kun! You're so mean!" Sakuno hugged Ryoma even tighter, she almost break his neck. Then they heard her small voice, crying quietly at the back of his head.

"A-ah... R-Ryuzaki... o-oi!" Ryoma was alarmed. He didn't expect she was going to cry. This was the first time he saw a girl crying – in his arms!

Everybody was again astounded, silenced. They looked at Sakuno and Ryoma pitifully.

"Everyone!"

They heard a voice of a guy came running frantically towards them. It was Inui. He looked at Ryoma and Sakuno.

"I'm sorry." He said apologetically. "Sumire-sensei... I didn't know this will happen."

"Eh?"

"N-nani?"

Everybody was shocked. So Inui has something to do with Sakuno's condition right now?

"What do you mean?" Sumire said, confused and at the same time, mad.

"I gave Sakuno-chan a bread this morning. I made it last night for an experiment. I putted Ryoma's sweats in the bread, for love potion. I didn't expect it to be successful. I just tried it to Sakuno-chan. I'm really sorry." He looked at everyone.

They remained silent. No one reacted or rather... they didn't know how to react on that realization.

"I'm hungry." Sakuno said, looking at Ryoma, still hugging him tightly. "Ryoma-kun..." Her eyes were full of love and admiration.

_Tch._ He looked at everyone, trying to get some help.

"So this was the result of your love potion." Sumire said. Her blood was rising from within. Her poor Sakuno – her poor little granddaughter – was under a love spell - and this Inui over here was the culprit why she was acting weird. "How long it will take to get her back to herself?"

"I'm afraid I don't know." Inui looked downward. He was helpless and really hopeless. He made a love potion without a cure readied! "I'm sorry. But I promise I'll make a cure tonight."

"You should make a cure tonight – or else." Sumire looked at Inui with her eyes – red and big and burning, her fists clenched tightly and with fire and hell as her background. Everybody was scared and horrified.

"Y-y-y-y-y-eee-yeeeesss! I-I'll make the cure now!" And before everyone could make another reaction, Inui ran off for his life.

"What now?" Ryoma said in frustration. He felt awkward in his situation and _their position_.

"As for now, Echizen," Sumire was back to herself. "Sakuno-chan is in your custody."

"Eh?" Everybody was shocked.

"It couldn't be helped. She'll be staying in your house for tonight. I'll talk to Nanjjiroh."

Ryoma just opened his mouth with shock.

**-8-**

"Oh, sure, sure!" Nanjiroh's cheerfulness can be heard throughout their house. "She can stay here as long as she wanted to." He smirked that made Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back later. I'll just get some clothes for her. I'm really sorry for this."

"No, it's okay." Nanjiroh's cheerfulness was still 100%.

Sakuno was eating quietly in the kitchen together with Nanako and Ryoma's mother. Thanks God she let him breathe for a moment.

"Arigatou. I'll be going then." Sumire stood up.

"Hai." Nanjiroh's smile was still on his doubtful face. "Leave it to us."

**-8-**

**AFTER 30 MINUTES**

"No! I will sleep with Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno's face become tensed and she began to be desperate again and hugged Ryoma on his waist as if the monsters around them were going to take away her_ precious Ryoma-kun_.

Everyone in the house dropped their jaws in astonishment. No one expected that Sakuno will say nor do that. They knew that she was under the love spell but they couldn't stop themselves from being shock. This was the first time a girl ever hugged _their_ Ryoma in front of them - without hesitation - without shyness. She was hugging their _innocent_ Ryoma.

Sumire sighed with defeat. Sakuno was giving her a headache for the very first time.

"Echizen, I trust you." She looked at Ryoma firmly with her serious aura.

"Hn?" Ryoma sighed in embarrassment. "H-hai." This was it. He could feel this will be a long – one hell of a night.

They went on Ryoma's room and arranged everything.

"I want to sleep beside Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said, still hugging Ryoma on his waist, when she saw Nanako was preparing two futons.

"Eh?" And everyone gasped again.

Ryoma swallowed. This was really a hell. What did he do for going through this punishment? He felt dizziness was coming on his way. _This is insane!_

"O-okay." Nanako said and prepared only one futon. Her hands were trembling, they could see it.

"Echizen, I really-really trust you a lot. I know you well –" Sumire said, looking at him sadly and worriedly. Sakuno was still hugging him.

"I know." He sighed. He couldn't do anything. He didn't even make another move again to be free with Sakuno's hug for he knew she won't listen and because he was afraid that she wil going to cry again and make everything worst.

"Okay, then. You two should rest now." Nanjiroh said and faced Sumire. "I'll call you if anything happens. You should go home, too. It's getting late. I'll walk you home."

"Echizen," Sumire looked at Ryoma for the last time with her eyes full of worries yet with threats saying _don't-take-advantage-of-my-poor-Sakuno-chan_.

"Hai." And he got the message - LOUD and CLEAR. And even if his coach didn't say that, he'll never do anything inappropriately. He knew his self very well.

And with that, everyone left his room, leaving him with a total disaster.

**-8-**

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno giggled as she embraced him from his back. She moved her face closer to his back and began smelling his scents. He was facing away from her so he didn't know it.

"Hn." He closed his eyes tightly, more tightly. This was the first time in his 12 years in life here on earth – to sleep with a girl – to a desperate fan girl!

He didn't make a move for her to think that he was already sleeping.

"Ryoma-kun... face me..." Sakuno said as she pulled his shoulders and forcefully made him face her. "Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno's voice saddened. But she was still pulling his shoulder.

He sighed of defeat. She was really determined. He faced her – with his eyes burning with fire and anger.

"Are you going to sleep or not?" He asked roughly.

Sakuno didn't tremble just like those days. She wasn't even scared to his glares nor to his rough words. But instead, she giggled. Just where the hell was her shyness?

"I want to see you face."

He sighed in frustration.

"You can sleep now. I'll just look in your face." She said as she hugged him on his neck and she moved even closer, looking directly into his eyes with full of love and admiration.

He gulped. He still couldn't believe that what was in his front was Sakuno - the shy and timid and quiet and nervous and...ooops! _Stop right there._ Ahh... He never thought Sakuno can do this. He swallowed again. He felt some bloods were coming towards his cheeks. This was the first time – the very first time – he saw Sakuno differently. _Well, she's under a love spell, she's acting really strange, _he thought. How can he ever sleep with this kind of position? - With Sakuno looking at him like that? HOW? Even if he'll try to ignore it, it will surely affects him - every part of him.

As their faces were close like this, he felt his chest was hammering loudly. He swallowed again. He didn't like what he was feeling right now. He narrowed his eyes as he looked directly into her eyes. He wanted to tell her – through his glares – through that rough glares - that he was not happy with this. He wanted to tell her that she was way too much. That he was suffering now.

But... Sakuno didn't see it and didn't get his message. Instead, she smiled sweetly.

"You're really cute...Ryoma-kun..." She said, still her eyes – full of love and desires.

"H-huh? Ahh – " He quickly turned away as he felt more blood came rushing towards his cheeks. This was awkward! _Inui-senpai, you'll pay for this!_ He swore in his heart and mind – he'll get revenge for this. He remembered his senpai's acting weirdly after their practice the other day. He said he needed his sweat for an experiment so he persistently requested to sweep Ryoma's sweat as he moved closer to him but he demanded he'll do it and just give the towel after he was done. After getting what he wanted, Inui left with an evil grin, leaving everyone in shock and confusion. He never thought that the experiment he was talking about was a _love potion!_

"Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno hugged him again in the waist. He was still facing away. "... I love you, Ryoma-kun..." She said as she hugged him more tightly.

_Arghh... She didn't know what she's doing._ He said in anguish and distress. _Why is the sun still not rising?_

This was enough. He had enough. She made his temper up into his limit. He turned to her with much _much _anger in his eyes this time.

_Tch. _Damn, he couldn't say a word when he saw her face. She was as if in tralala land and dreaming happily. She was still looking at him – with desires and love in her eyes.

Then, before Ryoma could ever move or speak, she lowered her face and leaned on his chest as she closed her eyes. There, she had just fallen asleep when she felt satisfaction.

He sighed. Can he calm down now? He breathe in and breathe out to calm his self. He closed his eyes and grab for a sleep. He didn't realized, his arms moved to hug Sakuno.


	2. SHOCKING NEWS

-8-

-8- **CHAPTER TWO:** **Shocking News** -8-

_"Don't tell me – you're dating?"_

-8-

_Ah!_ Ryoma was surprised when he woke up and saw that Sakuno was sleeping beside him. He sat up and sighed in frustration as realization went to him. It was not just a nightmare, much to his dismay. He looked at Sakuno. Good thing that she wasn't hugging her when he woke up. Her hands were up above the pillow as she was lying on the unorganized futon, sleeping deeply.

He shook his head as he thought of what Sakuno did last night. They went on a commotion because of her. He never expected something like this would ever happen. The fact that _she _was Ryuzaki Sakuno - the one he knew who was always been shy, timid, quiet, nervous, yet ...sweet and kind girl who was always been there to say her _congratulation_ for every match he was winning. But now look at her. She was sleeping peacefully like an angel. This was his first time waking up in the morning with someone sleeping beside him – lying on his very futon - and to think that it was a girl!

He looked at her hair which was for the first time (again) he saw- wasn't braided. Her curly, long, red hair was flowing freely on _his_ futon – on_ his_ pillow. He never thought she has a beautiful hair...not until now that he stared at her for a long time. Her hair looked like it was so soft and smooth.

Then he lowered his eyes to her body, out of curiosity.

He blushed when he saw Sakuno's tummy was showing up because her t-shirt was glided up a bit. He swallowed as he turned away quickly. Damn his curiosity. Damn him for looking.

He closed his eyes tightly as he moved his hand to pull her t-shirt down. He looked at her tummy again from the corner of his eyes, hoping that she won't wake up at any moment now.

"Hey, pervert, what are you doing to her?" Just then, his door opened and showed the face of the astonished Nanjiroh.

"A-aa? I-I-I was just –" He stammered as he couldn't say the reason why he was doing that. Looking at his baka oyaji, he could see that he was already jumping into conclusions.

Before the two of them can ever react and say another words, Sakuno beat them.

"Good morning, Ryoma-kun!" And much to his horror, Sakuno was already woke up and she quickly clang her arms to his neck, giving him a good morning hug.

"Hey, get off me." He realized that the love spell was still controlling her.

Ahhh... this is going to be a long, bad day for him.

**-8-**

"Good morning, everyone!" The cheerful Sakuno woke up every single bird that was dropping by - outside of the Echizen house. She was running towards the dining room along with Ryoma, which she was dragging forcefully and with Nanjiroh following them, smirking.

"Ohayo, Sakuno-chan." Nanako greeted Sakuno just as cheerful as she was.

"Come on, sit down and let's eat." Nanjiroh instructed them as he also sat down on his chair.

"I want to be sited beside Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said and quickly sat beside Ryoma and looked at him happily like a small little girl craving for her big brother.

Ryoma just sighed in frustration. He was still in hell, he guessed.

After eating and preparing for school, Sakuno loudly and energetically dragged the poor Ryoma towards the Echizen's door. "Arigatou! We're going now." She said happily as she clang her arms around Ryoma's.

_Is it alright to go to school today?_

**-8-**

Every student whom they passed by looked at them – shocked and some even dropped their jaws.

"Are they going out?"

"Ryoma-sama has a girlfriend?"

"Sakuno-chan and Ryoma-sama's going out?"

"Eh? Sakuno-chan?"

"Yes, the grandchild of the tennis coach's Ryuzaki Sumire. I didn't know that they're already going out."

_Tch. Hell._ Ryoma was pissed off by the start of the day and now... he was getting even pissed off on what the others were talking about them.

"Ryuzaki, you go to our class room first. I'll go to Inui-senpai." He said as he pulled his arm off to Sakuno's.

"No." But she didn't let him. "I'll go with you." She said as she leaned her head on his arms.

He rolled his eyes in frustration. And before Sakuno could ever make a commotion, he walked fast dragging Sakuno along with him– he was almost running, well Sakuno was running – they were going to confront Inui. Now.

**-8-**

"What?" His anger almost exploded when Inui said he still didn't have any cure for Sakuno.

"I'm sorry. I still don't know how to make one. I'm still searching for some ingredients. For now, she'll remain on your side." Inui said apologetically.

He sighed. Sakuno was just looking at them. She was confused and didn't get any of their conversation. But she knew – as she looked at Ryoma's face... there was some problem – a serious one. She held Ryoma's hand and slightly squeezed it for sympathy.

Ryoma looked at her and saw Sakuno's sad face. Was she back to normal or what? He sighed again.

"Let's go. Classes are starting soon." He said and bid goodbye to Inui. Sakuno just smiled sadly to Inui as a goodbye.

**-8-**

"Oh!"

Everybody turned their heads on them as they entered their classroom.

"R-Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka was surprised too when she saw her best friend – entering their room, _HHWW_ (holding hands while walking) with Ryoma.

"Good morning, Tomoka-chan." Sakuno greeted her best friend, much to Ryoma's surprise. He looked at Sakuno to see if she was gotten back. For the first time since last night – she had remembered someone other than him. She was smiling dearly and happily to Tomoka – not as the usual shy-type Sakuno. She was more cheerful than usual just like this morning. Still a sign that she was still not in her usual self.

"Sa-Sakuno-chan! What are you –" Tomoka frozed and looked at Ryoma. "Don't tell me – you're dating?"

"Eh?" Everyone went wild.

"Is it really true Echizen? We just heard it this morning." Horio asked. He was walking towards their way together with Kachiro and Katsuo.

"I didn't believe it – but now –" Katchiro said and looked at their hands. They were still holding each other's hands.

"R-Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno's face looked frightened with the people around them and she stepped backward and hid on Ryoma's arm.

"We'll explain it later." Ryoma said and started walking towards Sakuno's sit. This was really hell. Everyone thought that they were couple. Ryoma felt he was going to faint in exhaustion. He just wanted to collapse and leave everything behind. This was insane.

"Daijoubu, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked innocently as she was assisted by Ryoma to her sit.

"Hn." He answered in frustration and he went to his own sit.

Tomoka was about to go to Sakuno's seat but then, their Sensei had arrived.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma with a worried face. He was too far away from her. Way too far. She couldn't take this.

"Ah – S-sensei!" Sakuno raised her hand.

Everyone looked at her, even Ryoma. He was worried that Sakuno will do something embarrassing.

"Can I sit next to Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked shyly with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Everyone went 'O' and looked at Ryoma.

_Oh, no. _He just felt his world had collapse.

Before their sensei could answer, their room's door opened.

"Mrs. Kowan, can you excuse Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno for a moment?" Sumire said, saving Ryoma from a total catastrophe heading his way.

He sighed of relief. He didn't think twice and walked towards the door. And Sakuno, just by looking at _her Ryoma-kun_ walking away from their room, she followed him quickly.

They walked towards the tennis courts.

"Inui-senpai still didn't have a cure for Ryuzaki." Ryoma informed his coach.

"I know. I just talked to him and showed him the way to hell." There, the demons just got back from yesterday as her background.

He swallowed. He didn't want to think about that.

_Poor Inui-senpai..._ He thought. _But he deserved it._

"For now," Sumire snapped him from his evil thoughts. "You're not going to your classes."

"Eh?"

"I'll let you excuse for this day. You can go home." Sumire said and was about to leave when Sakuno spoke.

"I want to stay in here!" She said with a determined voice. "...with Ryoma-kun..." Her face blushed and her voice softened.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for always supporting me :)

don't get tired of making reviews!

**-8- faces of the moon -8-**

I always please my reviewers XD


	3. SCARED SAKUNO

-8-

-8- **CHAPTER THREE:** **Scared Sakuno** -8-

_"I'll be back soon so just stay here."_

-8-

"Mou... So that's why she's acting really weird today." Tomoka said. Classes were over and she went to the tennis courts along with Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro to look for Sakuno and Ryoma. They saw the two sitting under a tree near the courts.

Ryoma finally explained to them why Sakuno was like that and why they were together. She looked at her best friend sadly. But somewhat – she was happy about Sakuno's personality today. She was with her super crush – Echizen Ryoma! But sadly, maybe she won't remember these things after the love potion's effects ended.

"I thought the rumor is true." Katsuo said, sighing in relief.

"But you know what Echizen?" Horio looked at Ryoma seriously, then to Sakuno. "You two can make a perfect couple."

"Yeah, I just realized it now." Kachiro said, agreeing to what Horio said for the _first time_.

"Hn." Ryoma answered shortly to make them shut up. Then he looked at Tomoka. "I'll leave Ryuzaki to you for the mean time." Sakuno was just sitting beside him like a cute, little behaved puppy. Good thing she wasn't doing any unnecessary actions like hugging him suddenly or clinging her arms around his neck... blah...blah... that was really a relief for him.

"Eh? Where are you going?" Sakuno asked when Ryoma stood up. Her face saddened just as the thought of _her _Ryoma leaving her. It scared her. Ryoma was very important to her – the _only one_ who was important to her – the _only one_ whom she_ trusted_.

"We have a practice." Ryoma said in frustration. He was frustrated the entire day today. How annoying, it was like he had a daughter to take care of. He didn't even get a chance to play tennis!

"I'm going with you!" Sakuno said and stood up. She smiled sweetly to Ryoma, much to his dismay. And Ryoma, knowing the condition of Sakuno, he just sighed. He knew... he'll never win against her. Not now.

"See you tomorrow, then." Tomoka said trying her best to hid her smile.

Ryoma started walking towards the courts. Well, he knew Sakuno will follow him – to everywhere he goes. She was like his tail since the love potion had its effects. Just how he wished he didn't let his Inui senpai had his towel with his sweats when he was so persistent to have it. How he wished he didn't come with his senpais when they were calling him for help the other day. But well, who knew this would happen, right?

"Bye Tomoka-chan!" Sakuno said and she hurriedly followed Ryoma who was walking too fast.

"Poor Echizen." Horio said, his eyes were following Ryoma and Sakuno. They saw Sakuno held Ryoma's hand. Ryoma tried to pull it but Sakuno didn't let him. So they walked side by side – holding each other's hands.

"She's sweet." They commented.

The other tennis club members turned their heads to them. What was a girl doing inside their court – together with their 1st year regular?

Ryoma pulled his cap downward as he felt the atmosphere behind him was getting _not so good_. He just wanted to disappear right now at this very moment.

"Sakuno-chan!" Momo looked at the two love birds walking toward them. The other regulars also looked at them.

Sakuno just bowed her head shyly and squeezed Ryoma's hand and to get some strength. For some reason, Ryoma didn't even know why she was acting like that.

_Who are these people?_ She was somewhat afraid. But knowing that Ryoma was beside her, holding her hand, her uneasiness lessened.

"How was last night?" Eiji asked, teasing Ryoma.

"As far as you can see – we're okay." Ryoma said derisively and glared at his senpai. He knew... they were going to start teasing him.

So before they could start, he walked together with Sakuno of course toward the bench.

"Just sit here." Ryoma instructed Sakuno as he pulled his hand from her grip, placing his other hand to her shoulder and slightly pushed her to sit down.

"R-Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno's face saddened again and somewhat scared just as the thought of Ryoma leaving her even just for a moment. Every part of her face showed worries.

"Just watch me while I'm playing, okay?" He said, reassuring that everything will be alright. "I'll be back soon so just stay here."

Sakuno looked at him with her saddest eyes ever.

Ryoma sighed and thought for a second.

_She's really stubborn. How annoying._

"If you'll behave and sit here until I finish the match, I'll treat you to the ice cream store." He couldn't think for a good bait for Sakuno so he ended up saying this one. Well, Sakuno was acting like as if she was his daughter so why not play like a daddy for once?

"Promise?" Sakuno's eyes changed into excitement.

"Hn."

And with that, Sakuno smiled. "Okay!"

Ryoma got his tennis racket before Sakuno could ever change her mind and dared Momo. He pointed his racket to him.

"Whoever loses will treat burger and coke." He said with his usual conceited face.

"Sure!" Momo accepted his dare cheerfully and they walked toward the center of the tennis court.

Everyone just looked at them with their eyes full of excitement and interest. Another exciting match with their co-regulars.

"You go first." Momo said, favoring Ryoma to do the first serve.

"Hn." He positioned his racket and the tennis ball for a serve. He will not let his senpai win on this match. He was hungry and frustrated and he was really eager to play tennis at this very moment. No one can ever win against him with the feelings and emotions he had right now.

"One set match – Echizen serve." Eiji said acting as their umpire.

"This is interesting." Fuji commented as he looked at the two started the match. He was standing beside the bench where Sakuno was sitting.

Sakuno looked at Fuji innocently and confused.

_He's not scary after all. _

"Sakuno-chan," a guy who was familiar to her eyes called her. "How are you?" He was the guy Ryoma and her saw this morning. He was walking toward her direction.

"I-I-I-I'm – f-f-f-fine...!" She said, starting to get frighten again. The other guy beside her looked at her, too that made her uneasy.

_Ryoma-kun, h-help!_ She looked at Ryoma who was serious but happy in playing tennis.

"I'm sorry that I get you in that situation." The guy with the glasses said again. She raised her head to him. He was tall that she felt as if her neck was going to steep.

She had no idea what he was talking about but then she nodded for an answer and a soft, "hai."

"Don't worry, Sakuno-chan," Oishi said making his voice more cheerful. "We'll help Inui to make a cure for you."

She forced a smile for an answer even though she was terrified. _What are they talking about?_ She looked away and focused her mind on something. They were saying something she couldn't understand. _They are crazy._

"Fsssshhh..!"

Her eyes widened when she saw the guy with a bandana was looking at her as if he wanted to eat her alive!

_Monster!_ She began to panic. _Ryoma-kun!_ She looked quickly to Ryoma's direction and without even thinking, she hurriedly ran to his direction for protection.

"Sakuno-chan!"

"Eh? Sakuno-chan?"

Everybody was shocked and began to worry. They didn't have the chance to stop her because she ran too fast.

"Ryoma-kun!"

"Ah!" Ryoma was surprised when he heard Sakuno was screaming his name. And before he knew... she was running fast toward his direction.

"Hey! Don't come here!" He yelled and looked at the coming ball.

"Oh, no." Momo muttered when he saw Sakuno was running toward Ryoma. The ball was heading toward their way _way too fast._ He just hit the ball way too strong. But he knew that Ryoma can handle it.

But with Sakuno around?

"Ryoma-kun!"

"Ryuzaki!"

As Sakuno hugged Ryoma, the ball hit his tennis racket just as about an inch away toward his face. Good thing he was holding his racket tightly so it didn't hit them. But the impact of the ball made them fall down to the ground.

For seconds, everyone was silenced and frozen.

"Echizen! Sakuno-chan! Daijoubu?" Oishi called loudly, worries were all over his face.

"Ummmnn..."

Ryoma's head was hurt. He felt Sakuno was above him and he couldn't move. He felt like he lost his strength.

"Echizen!" Momo rushed to his direction and so with the others.

He felt dizzy so he closed his eyes and rested his head for a moment.

* * *

**A/N: Argh... I couldn't restrain myself from not updating :( **

**I still have projects need to be done by Monday but here I am... updating one of my stories...hahahaha**

**~please review~**

**``off to do the project =)``  
**


	4. RYUZAKI RESIDENCE

-8-

-8- **CHAPTER FOUR:** **Ryuzaki Residence** -8-

_"Come, Ryoma-kun! I'll show you my room!" _

-8-

"Ryoma-kun! Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma heard someone was calling his name. He just got his consciousness but his eyes were still closed. For some reason, he still didn't want to open his eyes and irritate himself by seeing a pesky Sakuno. His head was hurting but just a bit. And his back was aching too. But other than that, he was perfectly fine.

"Ryoma-kun, please wake up..." He heard the voice again. Sad, worries and pain can be sensed in her tone.

_Ryuzaki. Hn... It's Ryuzaki. _

"Sakuno-chan, don't worry, he'll be okay." Fuji patted Sakuno's shoulder that made Sakuno felt electrified and quickly snapped his hand.

Fuji understood why she acted like that and didn't say another word. Her face showed worries and fears. They knew... she was still not comfortable being with people other than Ryoma and that was because she still didn't recognize them – because of the love potion's effect.

Ryoma felt Sakuno hugged him that made him wanted to open his eyes all of a sudden. But he didn't. He was still feeling weak and he didn't want to move. The solid cement of the court made his back ached. And just by Sakuno hugging him right now and his back was pressing against the _not so soft_ bed in the infirmary, it made him feel pain again. It was as if his tiny scratches at his back were bleeding. But gladly, it wasn't.

"Sakuno-chan!" A rushing Sumire sensei crashed the door of the infirmary as she entered. She was so worried when she heard that Ryoma and Sakuno had an _accident_ in the tennis court, but much to her surprise, Sakuno was perfectly fine. And just how she thought something horrible happened to her precious granddaughter! Curse that student who informed her.

"Obaa-san," Sakuno said, surprised to the face of her granny.

"Eh?"

Everybody was shocked. Sakuno just said _Obaa-san! _And that means she already recognized her grandmother.

"Sakuno-chan, you're back?" Sumire asked while tears were forming at the edge of her eyes. She was so happy. Really. Finally, she was back!

"Eh? Obaa-san, w-what are you talking about?" Sakuno said, puzzled. What on earth did her grandmother is talking about? ...that she was back? From where?

Everyone looked at the two with confusion in their eyes. No one dared to speak for they didn't know what to say. Which was which?

And that was the time Ryoma stirred. His eyes opened and looked at Sakuno to confirm if it was true.

"Ryoma-kun! Oh, I thought you will never wake up!" Sakuno hugged him tighter. She was really happy to see him alive. She thought he was going to die, how awful. "You made me really worried." She rested her head to his chest and hugged him much tighter, which made him feel embarrassed. He didn't open his mouth to protest, though.

The others were much_ much_ surprise than ever. Maybe Sakuno was still not in herself? She was still acting the same like as if Ryoma was her beloved king.

_But she just remembered Sumire-sensei? _Everyone thought, confused.

"Sakuno-chan, it will be better if we go home and take a rest." Sumire said as she walked closer to Sakuno.

"Eh? Sure, Obaa-san." She said quickly and turned to Ryoma dearly. "Let's go, Ryoma-kun." She let out her sweetest smile ever.

Ryoma was surprised. Not with what she just said but with her smile. This was the first time he saw Sakuno smiled like that. And really, he was shocked. It made his heart beat faster, and he didn't even know why.

But then, realization just hit him. _What she's saying is –_

"Echizen won't come with us." Sumire said, showing a slight sadness in her face, giving a fake sympathy to Sakuno. She hoped it will work. "Let's go." She pulled Sakuno's arms off Ryoma.

"No! Not without Ryoma-kun!" She said persistently. Her arms were hugging Ryoma firmly as if no one can ever take her away from _her Ryoma-kun_. And no one could ever take _her Ryoma-kun_ away from her.

"Sakuno-chan, Echizen can't go with you. He also needs rest." Oishi said, looking at the two ladies worriedly.

Sakuno glared at Oishi, which made Oishi took one step backward and sweat dropped.

Everyone saw that and they all gasped in astonishment. Who would ever believe Sakuno can glare? She was happy at the moment then furious after a split of second.

"Obaa-san, I want Ryoma-kun to rest with me. I will take care of him!" Sakuno said, turning to her grandmother with her puppy eyes and pouted lips.

Sumire looked at Ryoma who was now having his deep breathings and a horror face. Man, he wanted to rest. And with Sakuno? How can he ever rest while Sakuno was around?

"I will stay with Ryoma-kun. Wherever he will go." And that was final for Sakuno. Take it or leave it.

Sumire looked at Sakuno, measuring her eyes if she can break those last words. But then, she could see determinations in her granddaughter's eyes. _Aww..._

"It couldn't be helped, then." Sumire sighed of defeat again. Sakuno's stubbornness was 100 percent. No one can break it, she thought.

"N-nani?" Ryoma couldn't believe his coach. She was defeated by Sakuno again? _Tsk_.

"I think you should still play along with Sakuno's moods, Echizen. For the meantime." Inui said, analyzing and looking at Sakuno's behavior. "I think the potion's effect is slowly fading now."

"Yes, since she just remembered Sumire-sensei now." Fuji added.

"Who said Ochibi's not enjoying this? Haha!" Eiji said with a smirk and looked at Ryoma. "Right, Ochibi?" Then he formed a V sign on his hand when Ryoma glared at him furiously.

"I'll call Nanjiroh and tell him that you're going to stay with us for tonight." Sumire said to Ryoma and before he could every react, she was nowhere in sight.

_Crap!_

Another one hell of a night, he guessed...err, no, he was really sure of it.

**-888-**

_Hn... not bad._

This was the first time Ryoma could ever see his coach's house. And also the first time he will sleep here. It wasn't big. But it wasn't small, either. When he looked outside, it was like a normal and a usual house. But when they entered, he saw paradise. It was really clean. All the furnitures are placed on the right position. Everything was perfect.

"Come, Ryoma-kun! I'll show you my room!" Sakuno pulled him eagerly and dragged him along with her to the second floor.

"I'll prepare the dinner. I'll just call you when it's prepared." Sumire said, looking at the two almost running toward the second floor. Ryoma saw his coach's eyes with some warning signs on it. And he already knew it. He followed Sakuno to her room with boredom all over his handsome face.

"Come in," Sakuno said excitedly. She couldn't wait for Ryoma's slow motions so she dragged him in.

And there it was. Her room. If their house was a paradise, what would be the exact description of Sakuno's room? Ahhh... it was more than just a paradise! Everything was brown. He didn't think Sakuno liked brown. The curtains have a combination of dark brown flowers with white and light brown. The bed was the same. It matched the curtain and the wall... and the floor – the rags, the cabinets. Everything was brown.

Ryoma looked around. There were a lot of stuffed toys, notebooks, barbies... etc... And all were brown. Well, there were light browns and dark browns. But all in all, everything was wonderful. He never thought that brown was a fantastic color. Not until now.

"So, what do you think?" Sakuno giggled as she hugged him again without a warning, as if she was showing him _their _room – she wanted to fascinate him.

Ryoma was surprised by her sudden action. But just a bit – for he was starting to feel easiness and acceptance with her hasty unnecessary actions.

"It's awesome, right?" There, her smile in the infirmary was in her small face again. The one that made his heart beat faster.

He looked away for he thought Sakuno was dangerous at the moment. "Hn."

"Ah – !" Sakuno just remembered something and went to one of her drawer. The one that was locked. She unlocked it.

_Oh, no..._

Why he felt nervousness was coming on his way?

"Look, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno was holding a color brown little scrap notebook. She walked toward him and eagerly hand the notebook. "It's my diary! It's for you!"

"E-eh?"

_Diary? Crap._

"I wrote everything that's connected to you." Sakuno said smiling. Then it turned to a worried face when he was still not getting the notebook from her hand.

It was her diary for heaven's sake! Who would ever hand her own diary to anyone?

_Shoot._

Yeah.

She was still under the love spell.

He must not take advantage of it. Even though he was getting curious on what she had written on that notebook. She just said it had a connection to him. He was getting more curious.

He never thought Sakuno will do something like this. That was too far away from his imagination.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"It's Obaa-san!" Sakuno quickly hid the notebook in Ryoma's bag just before her grandma opened the door.

Ryoma didn't have the chance to complain. Everything happened in a split of second.

"Dinner's ready." Sumire said, standing at the door and waiting for the two to walk out of Sakuno's room. She was eyeing Ryoma but Ryoma didn't mind her.

**AFTER DINNER**

"No, Sakuno-chan. Ryoma won't sleep with you. Not tonight." If Sakuno was persistent, Sumire was way more persistent. She just couldn't let Sakuno sleep again with Ryoma.

"No. I want to sleep with Ryoma-kun. And that's final." Sakuno crossed her arms and stamped her feet. Her stubbornness was at it again.

Ryoma yawned. He was really sleepy and tired. He wanted to rest. But Sakuno won't just let him, huh?

"Ne, Ryuzaki," Ryoma got Sakuno's attention. He looked at Sumire with his eyes saying _please-understand-this-now_. His sleep was the prize in here. And that was really important to him.

"What, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked him sweetly, not minding the old lady in front of them. She had just totally forgotten her grandmother at the moment. Ryoma just called her. She will never fail giving him her attention.

Ryoma faced her and held her shoulders. And with sweetness in his voice, which he also didn't expect he would ever do – but he just did, he said, "you're really tired. Look at you, you should take some rest." His eyes showed worries and concerns. But that didn't move Sakuno even a bit so he hesitantly pulled her nape to his chest and hugged her, rubbing her back slowly, still hesitating. He looked at Sumire who was shocked. He just smirked and said through his eyes, _I need to do this._ Then he put his attention again to Sakuno. "I promise I will still be here tomorrow. I will be the one to wake you up."

"Really?" Sakuno raised her head to him. That made the spaces between their faces shorter. He didn't thought it will be embarrassing and awkward. He suddenly looked away, higher. "H – hn."

Sakuno smiled dearly.

Ryoma was embarrassed. He felt heat coming toward his face. Wrong move, he thought.

"You promised, okay? I won't wake up tomorrow until you wake me up." She said happily and hugged him.

"Okay, that's enough. Let's all sleep." Sumire interrupted and pulled them off from each other. "Go to your room, Sakuno-chan."

"Okay! Good night, Ryoma-kun!"

"Good night." Ryoma let out his heavy breaths. He just learned how to get Sakuno cooled.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry for this chapter. I am really really really really (thousand times more) busy right now. I hardly go online. I will make it up next time if this didn't satisfy you :(**

**If there are some grammar errors... I'M SORRY! I didn't read it yet. so... :c  
**

**and by the way... another bad news... I still don't know when I will get the chance to update this. But I promise I will! I don't make stories that are left unfinished. I will type the next chapter as soon as I get the chance to use the pc =)  
**

**I hope you will still stay tuned. THANK YOU! n_n.,**

**(Woa, I just made a long Author's Note. Tsktsk :p)**


	5. JEALOUS RYOMA

**WARNING: I changed the title :p**

* * *

-8-

-8- **CHAPTER FIVE:** **Jealous Ryoma** -8-

_"Get your hand off her."_

-8-

"Ah!" Ryoma was shocked when he opened his eyes the next morning and saw Sakuno looking at him. Her hands were on her chin, her elbows on the bed and she was kneeling beside the bed – staring at him dearly – completely satisfied by that.

Seeing Sakuno early in the morning like that made_ that_ part of his body gone wild. He didn't even know why. This was the first time he felt a reaction like that from his lower body. And to think that he was just looking at Sakuno! And damn, he was only 12!

This didn't feel good. He got up quickly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you won't wake up until I wake you?" There was some anger on his tone, but at the same time, a feeling he couldn't explain. Sakuno was really stubborn, huh.

"I was bored waiting so I decided to look for you while you're sleeping." She said smiling sweetly to him, still not making any move. With her eyes still full of love and admiration.

He sighed harshly. She didn't know what she was doing.

"Sakuno-chan! Where are you?"

They heard Sumire yelled outside the room. Ryoma looked at the closed door, as if Sumire was there.

"Your Obasaan is looking for you." He informed her like he was the only one who heard his coach's voice. He didn't mind looking at her again for he didn't want to be sinned. Why, oh, she was just wearing a spaghetti strap and a mini short, a little too not so comfortable for his eyes. Yes, he knew he was in Sakuno's house. She can wear anything she wanted. But it was just that he was not used to seeing Sakuno wearing like that. Wearing only that. Damn, he can see her shoulders. Those shiny sexy shoulders of Sakuno made his heart beat faster. Oh, not to mention seeing her legs. He didn't even want to look at those perfectly shaped long legs of her. This was only now that he realized how beautifully Sakuno's body was curved. Not fully developed but perfect.

_Crap! _ He had seen so much.

"Shhh!" Sakuno placed a finger in front of her lips as she moved closer to him, jumping onto the bed and got the blanket. She laid down next to him. "I want to sleep with Ryoma-kun." She said with her cutest eyes ever.

He sighed again harshly.

Seeing Sakuno next to him with a face like that and a situation like this, he couldn't think nicely.

Wait.

No, he will try to think. At least.

Before his body moved against his right mind, he got off from the bed.

"W-where are you going, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno sat up, dismayed with his action.

"Sumire-sensei is looking for you. She will get mad at me when she'll see us in this room –" He paused. _Lying in bed next to each other._

Sakuno sighed in frustration and got up.

"Okay. Hmp. I just want to spend some time alone with Ryoma-kun." She was mumbling with dismay while heading toward the door.

Ryoma shook his head. Poor him.

**-888-**

"Good morning, Sakuno-chan, Ochibi!" A cheerful Eiji greeted them while they are entering the court. After he received a scared look from Sakuno, he turned to face Ryoma beside her. "How's last night?" He even winked.

"Hn." Ryoma answered with a bored face and got off to Sakuno's grip. He will prepare his tennis racket. He was excited to have an exercise training match this morning. But Sakuno didn't let go of his hand. He looked at her, confused and worried. Oh, no. He just saw a lightning on his head, a warning that something that was not so good will happen.

"Stay with me." She said as she squeezed his hand tightly. She was afraid. She remembered what happened yesterday so she didn't want to be away from Ryoma. Not again.

Ryoma sighed in frustration. The bomb he was afraid of had exploded.

"I will let you pass this morning's practice, Echizen." Tezuka said authoritatively. "Stay with her."

He looked at Tezuka, with shocked and disbelief. Even their captain? No. Please.

But what he saw in their captain's eyes was determination. What he said was final. They all knew that.

He sat on the bench next to them with full of annoyance and irritation. Sakuno sat beside him quickly, still not letting his hand off hers.

"Okay, everyone, start of practice!" Tezuka ordered. "Fuji and Eiji will have a match." The two quickly readied their rackets and walked toward the center of the court.

Ryoma was so jealous. He couldn't play tennis. How he wished Sakuno will be back to her old self sooner. A lot lot sooner.

After 5 minutes of boredom, he got up. He couldn't take it. He didn't want to just sit here wasting his time looking at his heart shattering into pieces while watching his senpais happily enjoying playing tennis.

"Eh? Where are_ we_ going, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno also got up and looked at him, confused.

"Stay here." He slightly pushed her shoulder and motioned her to sit back. He gulped. He just realized he was holding her shoulder. He immediately took off his hand and turned away. "I-I will just buy us some drinks." He reasoned.

"I'll come with you." She insisted and held his arm strongly, with her eyes begging.

He sighed of defeat.

PATIENCE! PATIENCE! PATIENCE!

They stopped at the bending machine. He bought two can of ponta and hand one to Sakuno. She accepted it happily.

"Thank you, Ryoma-kun!" She clang her arm again to his.

They walked back to the court for Ryoma was not in the mood to go to the rooftop. Not with Sakuno. He will never get a rest for today. Not even a nap.

_Tch._

They sat at the same bench where they sat before and watched the tennis club members, especially the regulars, had their practice.

He was busy enjoying sipping his ponta when Sakuno spoke. He almost choked.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun, that kind hearted guy is quiet good in tennis, ne? I like him!" She giggled as she sipped her ponta.

He looked at her. Shocked. He didn't know what to say! She just said she _liked_ him naturally! He looked at whom she was talking about. _Fuji-senpai._

He didn't know why but hearing Sakuno said she liked someone other than him didn't make him feel good. He felt his blood was coming from within, circulating wildly. He sure was getting pissed. He looked at her again. Disbelieved.

There, he saw in her big brown eyes – the love, admiration, the desire – oh, she really loved what she was looking. He just felt a knife just stabbed him. Sakuno liked someone other than him! He took his deepest breath. Why did he feel something like that?

_Tch. How annoying._

As he looked at Sakuno now, his eyes were full of accusations. Sakuno was still under a love spell, right? Why was she acting like that? It should be _him_ she only sees. Only him.

"Sugoi... He's really good!" Sakuno was fascinated by the tennis style of his Fuji-senpai! What was so good about his style, anyway? He was way better than his senpai!

But seeing Sakuno's eyes looking at his Fuji-senpai made him wanted to think twice. He never heard Sakuno praise him – with her eyes like that – with her expressions like that – with excitement like that. Just how he wanted to cover her eyes at this very moment. For her to stop looking and praising Fuji. For her to stop causing his heart from shattering. Man, he was really pissed now. Sakuno was _his_ follower!

"I think I should ask him some advice about tennis!" Sakuno said, not taking her eyes off of Fuji.

_Don't look..._

"His pose and his skill were perfect!"

_Stop! Don't fill your eyes with images of Fuji-senpai!_

He just felt his heart was shattering into pieces... slowly... making his heart bled. Why...

_Your eyes are fixed at Fuji-senpai... such eyes..._

_No! Don't look!_

He sipped the very last drop of his ponta and threw the can to the trash can near them.

Before he could think, his hands moved to cover Sakuno's eyes.

"Who..." He gulped. He couldn't stop himself now. "Who am I?"

Sakuno was confused but did answer his question anyway.

"Ryoma-kun!" She answered cheerfully.

"Correct."

"I have a great hearing ability!" She even crossed her arms and looked at him proudly.

_I'm crazy_. He sighed.

"That was cute. I didn't know that Echizen had such a side." Inui grinned while walking toward them.

Ryoma just glared at him. Sakuno didn't mind Inui as she was again busy looking at Fuji.

"Echizen," Inui said seriously. He looked at him. Still the irritation in his handsome face was on. "I think I've got a cure for her."

He suddenly got pretty interested.

"I just talked to an old lady who is good in making love potions. She said, since Sakuno's slowly remembering people day by day, a probability of 100 percent that she will be back to herself if she _won't be_ with you for 24 hours." He explained. "Meaning, you _should not_ see each other for at least 24 hours. Best result – don't show yourself to her for two days."

Sakuno was still busy looking at Fuji so she was not hearing anything they were talking about.

"Is that so." He looked at Sakuno. Then he got irritated again.

"I'll talk to Sumire-sensei." Inui said and turned around.

"Hn." He looked at Inui walking away.

Sakuno will be back to her old self soon.

He can be back to his usual routine every day. He can play tennis again. He can sleep peacefully. He can have as much time as he wanted – alone. He can do whatever he wanted to do – with no one at his back – without Sakuno around – without a stubborn girl tailing him everywhere he go.

He looked at Sakuno. He sighed. But not with relief.

He sure can be back to his own world after 24 hours.

But why didn't he feel any happiness with that? Why did he feel disappointed, instead?

"Ah!"

He was snapped back to reality when Sakuno stood up and hurriedly run toward Fuji. His senpais had just finished the practice match.

"Sakuno-chan." Fuji was surprised when Sakuno ran towards him.

"You're awesome!" Sakuno praised him, much to his astonishment but did smile anyway.

He looked at Ryoma. He saw Ryoma was pissed.

_He was jealous._ Fuji thought and grinned evilly. He placed his arm to Sakuno's shoulder as they walked toward Ryoma's direction.

"She's acting strange." Fuji said to Ryoma, with his usual smile.

Ryoma was now standing. He was furious. He was really mad seeing Fuji's arm was on Sakuno's.

"Get your hand off her."

"Eh?"

They were all shocked. Fuji stopped from walking. Eiji saw seriousness in Ryoma's eyes so he didn't say a word to tease him. Even Momo saw that, and so the others. This was the first time they saw Ryoma's face like that. No one dared to move.

"Your hand." Ryoma repeated. "I demand you to get off your hand off her, Fuji-senpai."

Fuji smiled to himself. Ryoma was sure jealous.

He stretched his fingers but still, his arm was still on Sakuno's shoulder. Ryoma was really pissed. And he found it interesting. He moved his fingers to hold Sakuno's shoulder again. He wanted to see how Ryoma will react with that. His face was serious.

He pulled Sakuno closer. "Tell me why. If you do, I will let her go." Fuji dared.

Ryoma clenched his fist. His Fuji-senpai was sure making his temper rise to its limit.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno, who is the guy you're always following?" Ryoma asked sourly. Without looking at Sakuno. He was looking at Fuji seriously. Never been serious than ever.

"It's you! Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno answered quickly.

"You heard her. She's mine."

Everyone was shocked and silenced. Even Ryoma. Too late to take back those last words.

Sakuno's eyes opened wide. She was stilled for a moment.

Momo and Eiji who were good in teasing him didn't tease him now.

Ryoma pulled Sakuno's wrist that made Sakuno's head fall onto his chest. He didn't want to see others making a move to Sakuno. That's all. It was an eye-sore for him.

Fuji smiled. He was satisfied.

"Echizen is pretty possessive, ne." He commented.

"That's not it." Ryoma pulled his cap down as embarrassment was slowly hitting him.

"That was cute, Ochibi!" Eiji just got back from shock.

"You love her!" Momo exclaimed. "Ah... young love... young love..."

"Che!" Ryoma dragged Sakuno away from their senpais.

Sakuno on the other hand was still shocked and hadn't recovered.

* * *

**A/N: How do you describe this chapter? i didn't know how it turned out. Sorry if this is lame :(**


	6. SLIGHT CONFESSION

**TITLE: As Far As the Moon** [I changed it from **To Be or Not To Be** because I always wanted this title for so long for my name here is -8- faces of the **moon**-8- i love it! but I can't think of a story fitted for that. But I just realized, this story is sure fits this title! And to think that this is my most favorite story among my other stories! (all are my favorite but this one is the most!) n_n.,] anyway, so much intros... sorry... this will be the last! I usually right here just in the first page. GOMEN.

* * *

-8-

-8- **CHAPTER SIX:** **Slight Confession **-8-

_"What you said a while ago... Is it true?"_

-8-

Ryoma stopped from walking nonstop toward _nowhere in particular_ when he was sure that they were too far away from their senpais. He looked at Sakuno who was somewhat... trembling? She was really quiet that he even thought she had gotten back from her old self. Or what?

"Oi, are you okay?" He asked, with his eyes really concerned for the first time. This was the first time he saw her troubled like this – with her current condition – with her, under the love spell. He had used to seeing a cheerful Sakuno. This was really new.

Sakuno didn't answer him and just looked at the ground. Man, she was really trembling!

And for Ryoma, who was concerned and worried, he grabbed Sakuno's nape gently and slowly toward his chest. He gulped. He didn't know how to comfort a girl but his instincts told him to do that.

"Just forget what happened." He said softly. He felt like the half of Sakuno's burden was on him. He was troubled, too for some unknown reason. He just felt it.

He felt Sakuno hugged him from his waist, slowly, still trembling a little.

He swallowed again. That simple motion of Sakuno really made him breathe heavily. He felt his heart was starting to beat abnormally. Faster. But he promised he will bear with it. Yeah. He just hoped that Sakuno won't notice that loud hammerings on his chest.

They were standing like that for a long moment. He didn't know what to say to make her calm so he stayed silent. After all, he didn't understand a girl's emotions.

He sighed. There were a lot of things running on his mind right now. That was another reason why he was quiet.

He remembered that Sakuno will only be cured if they won't see each other – for a day or two.

He sighed again. This time, roughly.

He needed to be away from Sakuno. And for the first time, his whole being was against it. Just the thought of that made his heart felt pain. Really terrible. He was sad.

This will be the last time he will see her like this. This will be the last time he will be close to her like this. He will never have a chance to hug her again like this. He will never have a chance to stay with her again like this.

For the third time, he sighed again. Harshly.

He felt his heart beating more abnormal than ever. He just felt something on his stomach that moved unkindly, as if there was a butterfly growling, trying to escape from inside. Why was that?

"Ryoma-kun..."

He heard Sakuno whispered that he hardly heard. He felt she hugged him more tightly as if someone will take him away from her.

"Hn?" He asked, more like a harsh sigh than a question. His heart was beating faster and faster. He couldn't control it! He let out a few heavy breathings. Nonstop. For him to calm down.

He looked down to see Sakuno's face but it was buried on his chest. He was only seeing half of her sad face. That was really questionable. Had she gotten back?

Sakuno turned up to face him. And that made the spaces between their faces shortened. Their noses slightly touched but just for a split of second. It happened so fast but still, it really affected him a lot. He quickly turned away – to the right. He swallowed hard.

"What you said a while ago... Is it true?" Sakuno asked, still her eyes was on him.

_She's still under the love spell._ He thought for she was not stuttering – she wasn't shy – she wasn't timid – as if she didn't feel awkward when their noses touched seconds ago. It was nothing to her. She said that naturally as if it was nothing at all!

He sighed.

"Ah – " He thought for an answer. He reconsidered and evaluated himself. Did the thing that he said before was true or not? Was he serious or not?

THINK! THINK! THINK!

.

.

He thought harder.

.

.

HARDER. As if he was thinking of a great technique on a tennis match for he was playing for the finals.

.

"I am..." He swallowed. "I...uh..." He can see Sakuno was still looking at him from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't think. He saw she was serious. Her eyes were hoping for a good answer. But he didn't know what to say.

THINK

He didn't feel any regret saying _those words_.

THINK

Instead, he felt like his whole mind and body agreed with it.

THINK

He composed himself. No one was objecting against it.

THINK

Neither him himself.

He sighed.

He swallowed hard.

Is he in love with Sakuno now?

THINK

He didn't even know how to know if he was in love or not. But he could feel that he wasn't regretting the incident in the court – he was whole heartedly willing and accepting the fact that he did said those. And if it will happen again, he will surely do that and say that again.

Wait.

He looked at Sakuno. He was worried. He was concern. He felt he cared for her.

_Hn. Maybe that's why? Yes. That's just it.  
_

He held Sakuno's shoulder and gently pushed her to make a distance between them and he faced her. He saw in her eyes – she was worried and ...really hoping for a good answer.

Sakuno was still under the love potion. And maybe if he will say something cheesy today, she will forget that after she came back to her old self.

He remembered Inui said before that after the love potion's effect was gone, she will surely forget everything that happened when she was under it. She – will – forget – _everything_. She will forget what happened between them – as if it didn't happen.

Saying what was on his mind right now won't affect their future. Why not take the risk? Sakuno will be back to herself the day after tomorrow – surely.

He was ready to tell what was on his heart when different words came out from his mouth.

"Why you're so worried?" He asked.

_Tch._ He couldn't do it. He was really nervous right now. Facing Sakuno made him tremble and felt uneasy. It was as if he had a tough opponent in a match!

"I want to know, Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno's eyes were begging.

"..."

He couldn't really say it! He pulled her again and buried her face on his chest. For her to not see his face. For her to not see his embarrassed face.

"Of course I'm serious, stupid." He said, almost in a whisper. It will be Sakuno's fault if she didn't hear it.

Sakuno hugged him again.

"Really?" She heard it loud and clear. She looked up and now she was smiling. Sweetly. Oww... he felt he was melting. This will be the last time he will see Sakuno's smile like that. Her sweetest smile. He will never forget it for this was the last time he will ever see it. He will never have a chance to talk to her like this again. He was really sad by just the thought of that. He realized how Sakuno changed his world for just merely two days. How can he let her go? Just the thought of that made him feel lonely. And empty.

_This is the last time._

Seeing Sakuno's dearly face like that, he couldn't restrain himself from not thinking of kissing her. She was beautiful and lovely. He bent over to kiss her on the forehead. This was the first time he will kiss a girl. Willingly. Whole heartedly.

"Echizen! Grrrrrrrrr...!"

They felt some fire near them and the loud yell of Ryuzaki-sensei. They looked at her and what they saw was a fire burning in her eyes and a black aura behind her.

He quickly let go of Ryuzaki. But Sakuno didn't. Maybe she thought he was taking advantage of her granddaughter?

"Sakuno-chan, let's go." Sumire said while walking toward them. Her tone was not angry. But authoritative.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno hide behind him. She was afraid of the demonic-like aura of her obasaan. Who wouldn't? She was really scary!

"You already know, right?" Sumire asked him. She was in front of him now. And... she was normal :p

"Hn."

"The love potion has its defects, that's why she remembers the people she knew bit by bit. But Inui said, if we don't do this possible cure now, maybe Sakuno will remember every people she knew but she will forget you after that." Sumire explained.

"Hn." He will be willingly hand Sakuno to her for he didn't want Sakuno to forget him. That will be harder for him.

"Now, let me get her." She said and grabbed Sakuno's arm which was hugging Ryoma on the waist from his back.

"No! I don't want to be away from Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno tightened her arms from hugging him. He was somewhat willing and unwilling on Sakuno's actions. Unwilling for he also didn't want to be away from Sakuno and willing because Sakuno was hurting him from her hugs. She was making it really hard for him to let go.

_Tch. Please, cooperate, Ryuzaki._

But she didn't. And she wouldn't.

"Wait," he said to Sumire. "I'll talk to her." He said, seriously.

"Okay." Sumire stopped and stood straight, waiting to what Ryoma had to do.

Ryoma faced Sakuno. He took off her arms from hugging him.

"No!" Sakuno was persistent. She hugged him again when he just faced her. He sighed harshly. Sakuno was making him in pain. Poor him.

"Ryuzaki," he cupped her face and pulled it higher, for their eyes to meet. He saw she was really afraid and worried. He felt more pain. His heart was shattering. But he needed to do this. "Go home with Sumire-sensei and I promise I will follow. I – I need to prepare my things – " He looked away. He couldn't take it. It was really hard for him to say a lie. He swallowed hard and took his deepest breath. "Just wait for me in your house."

Sakuno didn't answer him but just looked at him. Seriously.

He looked at Sakuno when she didn't have a reaction with what he said. He began to panic. She will not going to buy what he said?

He raised his eyebrows as if saying "what now? Say something. Say okay."

"You promised me, okay?" Sakuno said, making sure of that thing. "I will wait for you. I will be mad at you if you won't show yourself later tonight."

"Hn." He said as he took off her arms. She willingly let go.

"Come on," Sumire said before Sakuno could ever change her mind again.

"Be there earlier!" Sakuno said when she was walking away with her obasaan. She agreed for she felt Ryoma loved her – Ryoma cared for her. He said he will follow. She trusted him.

* * *

**A/N: yay! I was so happy that my last chapter wasn't lame. I just thought it was! maybe because i was just sooo sleepy typing the last part of it . so i thought that was lame...hahaha! but i read it and... wee! that was.. yes...awesome n_n., haha!**

**BTW, sorry for this short chapter... full of drama. Maybe you would really think of this as a lame chapter :( Anyway, i really need this for this story :p**


	7. DIARY

-8-

-8- **CHAPTER SEVEN:** **Diary** -8-

_He opened his bag and found something interesting._

-8-

_Sigh._ The first thing Ryoma came up on his mind was to go to the rooftop after he spaced out for thirty minutes after Sakuno left. He was not even at himself. How odd that his mind was thinking blankly while climbing up the stairs – when he opened the rooftop's door, when he closed it, and when he sat down on the ground. He was spacing out. His mind was in somewhere unreachable.

_Sigh._ He will be back to his old routine. Everything will be back to normal. Just as what he was wishing for... a while ago. But this time was not the same. He even wanted to take back those words. God had granted his wish a little soon. He was disappointed somehow.

_Sigh_. He looked at the ground. How the days will pass by for him? What will he do? He felt as if he didn't know how to manage tomorrows – as if without Sakuno beside him, he couldn't do anything. His world will stop.

SIGH. He looked up at the sky. It showed peacefulness.

Wait.

He had no problem.

But why was he feeling as if he was carrying the whole world's burden?

He laid down and thought again. He felt loneliness was visiting him. He used to be alone. So why was he feeling something was not right? That something – someone was missing? A part of him that was important?

He didn't want to admit it but he felt he missed Sakuno. Her peskiness – her cheerfulness – her surprising actions – her sweetness – her possessiveness – everything about her. He missed them all.

He sighed again harshly and sat up to compose himself. He must do something to forget her – to get her out of his system again.

He stood up and went on to his classes.

"Ryoma-sama! Where's Sakuno-chan?" Tomoka asked him just as he sat on his seat.

"Coach took her home." He said boredly and closed his eyes. He wanted to relax. He wanted to be the same as before. But how? He couldn't go back to what he was before. His mind was always thinking about Sakuno – and Sakuno –and still Sakuno. He was going crazy.

The rest of the class went on without him getting what their teachers had taught them for the day. It was not that he was always listening but today was really different. He was not listening – or rather he couldn't concentrate listening to their sensei even if he wanted to for he was thinking about Sakuno the whole time. And that frustrated him. It added pain to his heart.

**-888-**

"Wow, Ochibi will gonna play today, nya!" Eiji was happy to see Ryoma got back to practice. He knew Ryoma never had a chance to play tennis for the last two days because of Sakuno's presence. Now he was back.

Ryoma, on the other hand, didn't find any excitement by the thought of playing tennis. He will play just to let out his stress. He was again spacing out while getting his racket – when he walked to the center of the court. Tsk, his mind was in somewhere else again.

He played nonstop – not minding who his opponent was. He was thinking blankly. He will play until his heart's content. He will play.

"Echizen's not on his usual self today." Fuji noticed.

"Yeah. I think he had used to Sakuno's presence. And now, she will be cured." Inui said, also looking at Ryoma who was really sweating and panting right now. His opponent was Oishi.

"He learned to love Sakuno-chan." Fuji said. "And now, he was sad that they are parted."

"Yeah. Poor kid." Momo agreed shaking his head.

"Ah – ! Sakuno-chan!" Eiji shouted really loud for Ryoma to hear it. And as expected, Ryoma looked at their direction, shocked but excited. "Just kidding!" He laughed and formed a V sign to Ryoma. Ryoma glared at him and looked at the court again.

"They can be together even after she's cured. Why he's thinking as if it's the end of his world? Tch." Kaidoh, for the first time, commented.

**-888-**

"Oi, Oyaji, let's have a match."

"What?" Nanjiroh's eyebrows were as high as Mount Everest. It was really rare for Ryoma to ask him for a match.

"I won't go easy on you this time."

"Eh?" He got up from reading the news paper, err... his favorite magazine. "What an annoying son."

Ryoma didn't waste his time to wait for his baka Oyaji to be at the court. He served the ball right away.

"O-oi!" Nanjiroh was surprised but then he returned the ball quickly. "Brat."

They rallied for a long period. Ryoma was really serious. He didn't want to let Sakuno be on his mind even for just a second. He focused himself to the game. He will just stop playing until he will feel tired and want to sleep. He didn't want to think before he sleeps later. He wanted that as he got to bed and as he closed his eyes, he will sleep. Peacefully. That was all he wanted. And he will just think tomorrow on how the day will pass by again – quickly – without him noticing it –without him noticing that Sakuno was not on his side anymore. And he will definitely get used to it again.

"By the way, why did you ask me for a match?" Nanjiroh smirked. He was the one who was serving.

Ryoma didn't answer him and just waited for the ball.

"Tsk! You are arrogant as always." He said, smirking as he served the ball.

And they rallied again for the next long minutes until Ryoma finally felt that his mind and body were tired. He needed to rest.

"Let's continue this tomorrow." He said without looking at Nanjiroh, he was living the court. "I'll finish you tomorrow."

"What?" Nanjiroh was shocked. He was just warming up. "Baka." He said as he shook his head.

_What's bothering him?_

**-888-**

He laid down to his bed. Ahhh... he was really tired. His body felt numb. He missed playing tennis for he didn't play for the last two days. But he was not excited playing again for the first time.

He sighed and faced sideways.

He missed Sakuno more. He wanted to see Sakuno. He wanted to go to their house. But he couldn't. He mustn't.

He closed his eyes tightly.

Why was he thinking of her again? He should be sleeping by now.

.

.

.

He tried to grab for a sleep but he couldn't. He was not sleepy yet, much to his dismay.

He moved to face the other way.

.

.

.

He moved to face the other side again.

_Ryuzaki..._

There, he thought about her again. He thought their happy memories for the last two days. Yes. He felt happiness. He really did enjoy her company – her cheerfulness, her smiles, her surprising actions, her words – everything. He was dismayed at first but he really enjoyed everything.

He thought about their memories for more than an hour before he realized that he shouldn't be doing that. It will just add loneliness and emptiness to his heart.

_Tch._

What should he do?

He got up and decided to why not review their lesson today.

This was the first time he will ever review their lessons. This was the first time this thing got on his mind. He will do it just to think something – anything other than Sakuno.

He opened his bag and found something interesting. Sakuno's diary. He just forgot it! Sakuno did put it on his bag. He never remembered.

He hesitantly got it and placed it on the floor. He looked at it for more than five minutes. His mind was arguing whether he should open it or not.

_I should return this to her when she gets back._

But he was having a second thought. He remembered Sakuno said that what was written in it has got to do about him. His curiosity was rising.

He moved his hand to open it. He saw the first page. It has a big "Ryuzaki Sakuno" written on it and her signature.

_She has a beautiful hand writing._ He looked at it for twenty seconds before turning to the next page – the first entry of Sakuno. He took his deepest breath before he read.

_This is the very first day of school. I'm really excited to go to the class and meet my new classmates. Tomoka's there, too. Yay!_

_Anyway, I met this guy Echizen Ryoma who is actually Obasaan's disciple's son. He is really an awesome tennis player. He was the four time American Junior Champion. But he was really cold and unfriendly. Well, I guessed it's my fault for I told him a wrong direction and he was late for the match. GOMEN Ryoma-kun. T_T_

_Hn._ He just remembered that day. He was disappointed that he didn't have the chance to play the match. But it was not a big deal.

He turned to the next page.

_He forgot about me! How shameful! I'm really embarrassed when he didn't recognize me! I thought we're already friends :(_

_But anyway, he is really good in tennis. He played against one of the regulars. I just saw the twist serve again. Yay!_

He never thought Sakuno will be as cheerful as this on her diary. She was really shy when she was talking to him. She even stuttered. He just remembered the Sakuno he knew for the last two days – very cheerful and enthusiastic.

_But anyway..._

He turned to the next page.

_I was practicing tennis when all of a sudden Ryoma came and gave me some advice. But at the end it made me sad and embarrassed again. I will never forget his words._

_"You knees are too relaxed. Your elbows are too bent. Your shoulders are too relaxed. Your hair is too long. And your posture is indecisive."_

_Everything is acceptable but what's wrong with my hair anyway? Ne, Ryoma-kun... I can still play tennis with my hair this long! Hmp. Anyway I will still be rooting for you. GAMBATTE._

He just smiled at that entry. He remembered he did say those. But he didn't say that for her to be embarrassed. Yes, that was just an advice. He can see Sakuno did improve.

_I was heading home when I met someone. Guess who? It's Ryoma-kun! He just got his regular jacket. I asked him to try it on but he said that I could see him wearing it at practice tomorrow. I was shocked and really embarrassed. He's so mean :( But he did put on the jacket for me after all. And it's really suits him! He's really cute. I said my congratulations for the first time. I had a really hard time saying those words to him. And I'm glad I did say it at last!_

Yes. He also remembered that. He saw her eyes formed a tear so he didn't have a choice. He put the jacket on.

He yawned. Tsk, he was sleepy. Bad timing because he was now enjoying reading Sakuno's diary.

He won't sleep yet.

_Obasaan asked a favor to his former student, Nanjiroh Echizen but he said that he is busy so his son will took his place. Weee! So Ryoma taught us tennis today!_

_Tomoka was doing well and to think that that is just her second time playing tennis. I kinda envy her. I tried what Ryoma instructed me but the ball went too far so I searched for it. But I ended up bullied by the Ginka Middle School. Ryoma went to my rescue. I searched my tennis ball among their 300 balls. Then Tomoka-chan said that they're hiding it behind their backs. Ryoma had a deal and played the Tennis club member of Ginka high. And as expected, he won against 30 people! He's so amazing. In the end, we went home together with the 300 balls. You're so cool Ryoma-kun! Thank you so much!_

He yawned again. He was really sleepy now.

_Tch._

He was about to read her last entry but he accidentally turned the page to the second to the last page. He was thinking of reading her last entry but then, this page was also precious so he decided, he will read it, too.

_God, I am so pathetic. I already know that you only care for tennis. Nothing else but tennis and tennis and tennis. I know... I know... But you can't blame me for not stopping myself to like you. To love you. My heart has its own feelings. I cannot control it. I'm sorry. _

_Well, I'm still hoping that someday, my feelings will reach you. _

His eyes widened. He read it again.

It was really written on her diary.

He never thought she liked him – she loved him. She was always there to support him – to congratulate him to his every winning. But he never knew she had feelings for him. She was always shy. She was always timid. Who would know? He just thought that she liked him just because of the love potion's effect!

Now he realized he couldn't sleep anymore. Sleepiness was far away again right now. _That_ entry of Sakuno made him sank into a deep thought again.

What should he do?

He turned the page backward.

_I've decided. I won't let this heart love you anymore. I will forget this feeling. I WILL._

_Thank you for making this easy for me._

_Goodbye my first love..._

He turned the page backward again.

_We went home together but you didn't say a word. How will I reach you Ryoma-kun? _

_I'm really hopeless._

He never knew Sakuno was really in love with him. He thought that her actions were just normal – no other deep meaning.

To his heart's content, he read her last entry.

_Echizen Ryoma, you are the meanest person I've ever known ... I'm having a hard time approaching you. I don't know how to speak to you. You will just say "I talk too much" :(_

_Ryoma-kun... when will you notice me?_

_I'm trying to be friends with you but you're ignoring me. You always care about tennis. You never understand my feelings. _

_I tried to forget you but I just couldn't. I'm really hurt right now. GOMEN._

He felt a knife just stabbed him right through the center of his heart. He felt her pain and sadness. He never thought he was giving her so much pain and anguish.

_Ryuzaki... _

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **luna-moongoddess **and **junkness **(hmp! i'll use internet explorer more often than mozilla from now .)**

**(If I remembered it right, you wondered if Ryoma will going to read Sakuno's diary right? :p)**

**sorry for a very dramatic chapter :p**

**OKAY. Too much for the talk. Please review! **


	8. ORDINARY DAY

**SUMMARY: **Sakuno's back. How can Ryoma also go back to his old world when Sakuno made a big changes in his life? Just for a mere 2 days, she had changed his life's perception.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Almost by Tamia**

* * *

-8-

-8- **CHAPTER EIGHT:** **Ordinary Day **-8-

"_He really did like you!"_

-8-

"Ah – ! R-Ryoma-kun...!" Sakuno was shocked when she bumped her head against Ryoma. She was about to turn right when she bumped on him. She was rushing toward their class room for she thought she was late. But here came Ryoma. "G-gomen..." She bowed as her face got redder.

_Ryuzaki..._

It had been a week since the last time he saw her. He struggled restraining himself from throwing his arms around her. Just how he missed her so much. He wanted to hug her tightly. He had been reading her diary every night, reminiscing her thoughts – her feelings toward him.

Last week was his loneliest week. But gladly, he survived. This was the first time he ever see her again after he made a fake promise that he will go to their house.

He looked at her to see if she remembered what happened – if she remembered about her being under the love potion – if she remembered their memories together – if she remembered what she had done to him – if she remembered anything.

"I-is there a problem, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked. She was worried for Ryoma's looking at her steadily. This was rare. It was as if he wanted to say something.

"N-nothing." He looked away. _She doesn't remember anything._

"I-I'll be going then..." Sakuno said afterwards as she felt awkward.

"Hn." He said, dismayed for some reason. _She's back. _"It's nice to see you again." He smiled bitterly.

"Eh?" Sakuno went redder than ever after hearing Ryoma's words. She didn't expect that. This was the first time he gave her so much attention. Yes, that was so much for her. Her heart was jumping with happiness. "A-a-arigatou...!" She said as she bowed again and started to walk as fast as she could to hide her red face. Ryoma just made her heart beat faster again.

Ryoma sighed as he looked at Sakuno walking away.

He thought he forgot about her. He thought he forgot what happened between them. But he just thought so because all their memories together just came back when he saw her again.

Just how he wished she was still under the love spell.

He sighed again harshly and walk back to their classroom. He thought Sakuno was not attending their classes again today so he decided to go to the rooftop to take a nap. But he changed his mind. He got pretty excited going to the class after seeing Sakuno was back.

**-888-**

"Eh? L-love potion?" Sakuno was shocked after hearing Tomoka's story. She just said she had been under a love spell last week! And it was because of the bread Inui gave her that day.

"_Here. Echizen asked me to give this to you – Special Bread." Inui handed her the bread wrapped in a paper bread bag._

"_E-Eh?" Just by hearing Ryoma's name, Sakuno blushed instantly. Well, who wouldn't? Ryoma, her ultimate crush was giving her special bread! She wanted to float in the clouds because of happiness! _

_But on the other hand, it seemed unbelievable. Why would Ryoma gave her something? He didn't even notice her. And if he will, it was just nothing – and just once in a blue moon._

_Inui saw a glint of Sakuno having a second thought. _

"_I also don't know why Echizen asked me to do this." He said. "Tsk, youths these days..." He sighed._

"_I-is that so..." Sakuno blushed even more. Anything about Ryoma was really her weakness._

_Inui's face brightened._

"_Here." He put the bag on her hands. "He said he was the one who made that bread. This is really rare for him to make something like that so he said you should eat them all."_

"_E-eh?..." She blushed ten times more. Ryoma personally made the bread? The ever famous Echizen Ryoma made bread just for her? "T-tell him my thank you. And t-thank you for giving this to me, Inui-senpai."_

"_That's nothing." Inui answered when he remembered something. "Ah... Echizen also said that you should not share the bread to anyone else. It's only for you."_

"_Eh? W-why?" She just thought of sharing it to Tomoka-chan._

"_I don't know. He just said so. If you share it, he'll get mad at you."_

"_O-okay."_

"Yes. Since then, you never leave Ryoma-sama's side. We even thought that you two are going out." Tomoka grinned. "You just showed him how you love him."

"Mou..." Sakuno blushed even more. "What about Ryoma-kun? Maybe he hates me now..." Her face saddened just the thought of that. "I don't remember anything..." She remembered their encounter this morning. He never said anything.

"_It's nice to see you again."_

She blushed again. What happened between them?

"Don't worry," Tomoka patted her shoulder. "I think Ryoma-sama got used to your attitude last week. I'm really jealous of you, Sakuno-chan. You hugged Ryoma-sama. You hold his hands. You cling to his arms – hmm... what else? Kyaa! You're so lucky!"

"E-Eh? I-I-I – did all of that?" She had never been embarrassed like this before. She did what? She couldn't believe it! She didn't remember anything. How frustrating.

"Yes! You two are really cute together!" Tomoka smiled happily. "I'm so happy for you, Sakuno-chan." She hugged her best friend.

"Ne, Tomoka-chan... W-what was Ryoma's reaction? Maybe I got him annoyed..." Her face was really worried. Knowing Ryoma, he didn't have any temper when it came to this kind of things.

"He's so cute Sakuno-chan. It's really your lost you didn't see how cute he was!" Tomoka chuckled. "Don't worry, he's not mad or anything."

"But – "

"Sakuno-chan," someone interrupted their conversation.

"Eh? Satoru-san?" Sakuno was surprise to see him. He was one of their classmates.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked then looked at Tomoka. "...alone."

"Hmf? What is it that you're going to talk about?" Tomoka's eyebrows were as high as the bright sun this noon. She didn't like his tone – although he spoke kindly. "I'm Sakuno-chan's best friend. I will still find out what you will say to her. So you can say it in front of me." She said, annoyed.

"But – " The guy brushed his nape with shyness.

"What is it, Satoru-san?" Sakuno asked.

"Ah..." Satoru looked at her, blushing. "Here..." He handed her a piece of folded paper.

"Eh? Don't tell me – it's a love letter?" Tomoka cried in astonishment. "You like Sakuno-chan?"

"T-Tomoka-chan...!" Sakuno slightly blushed and cupped Tomoka's big mouth. Almost everyone on the cafeteria turned to their direction because of her loud voice.

Satoru blushed even more as he looked down.

"I'll be waiting for your answer." He bowed to Sakuno and went away.

**-888-**

_Sakuno,_

_I like you. Please go out with me._

_- Satoru -_

"EH?" Tomoka's loud voice again. "He really did like you!" Tomoka clenched her teeth, she was really irritated.

"Mou... what will I do?" Sakuno didn't know what to do. This was the first time a guy confessed to her.

"Dump him." Tomoka answered quickly.

Sakuno looked at her with a worried face. Her eyes were full of questions.

"You should dump him!" Tomoka said firmly. "I like Ryoma-sama for you and not him."

"T-Tomoka-chan...!" Sakuno blushed. Her best friend was so straight forward. "How?" She sighed.

"Tell him right away that you already like someone else."

**-888-**

"S-Satoru-san...!" Sakuno took a deep breath and continued. "G-Gomen, I – "

"It's okay." Satoru cut her words. "I'll wait for you." He said and smiled bitterly because he knew what she would say – reject him. "I know you and Echizen are... yeah... together. But I won't give up. Not until you two are married."

"Eh..." Sakuno's face became red again. What was he talking about? She and Ryoma were... together? She will clear this thing to him. He was thinking that she and Ryoma were going out. "R-Ryoma-kun – "

"Yes?"

She and Satoru turned their faces to the one who spoke.

"R-R-Ryoma-kun...!" Sakuno blushed even more. Why was he here in times like this? Her knees felt powerless.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked, almost glaring at Satoru. They were at the back of their building. He couldn't help but think unnecessary things (not dirty things) – especially Sakuno was involved.

"Echizen, I'm sorry." Satoru bowed in front of him then look into his eyes seriously. "But I won't hold back."

Ryoma's eyebrows rose. He was confused.

Satoru walked away before Sakuno and Ryoma could ever react.

_What did he say? _Ryoma asked himself.

"R-Ryoma-kun... G-gomen..." Sakuno started. She just remembered about the love potion thing. "About last week..."

Ryoma's shocked again.

_So she remembered?_

He just felt his heart enlightened. He forgot about Satoru instantly.

"Hn." He answered, satisfied. Just how he wanted to jump up and down because of happiness. But he didn't. He stayed composed and looked at her. He was restricting his lips from forming a smile.

"Y-you see... Tomoka-chan told me everything... and... I-I'm really sorry to c-cause you t-troubles last week..." She started explaining. "I didn't know what happened... I didn't remember anything..." Sakuno's face saddened. She didn't know how to explain to Ryoma how sorry she was.

You know the feeling of falling from the highest building and you crashed your head because of the strong impact? That was how Ryoma felt after hearing Sakuno's words.

His face became sour.

"Hn." Ryoma said harshly – to shut her up. "You really caused troubles a lot." He said as he walked away, his heart was sulking. But he will never show it to anyone – especially to Sakuno.

Sakuno looked down and bit her lower lip. Just like what she thought – Ryoma was angry.

**-888-**

PANTS. PANTS.

Ryoma really exhausted himself in playing tennis. He went to one of his favorite place in practicing – where the machine was his opponent.

It was really a pain for him that he couldn't forget Sakuno. He couldn't take her out of his system – out of his world. He was really frustrated as he hit the tennis ball with all of his strength.

He never got in peace for Sakuno's memories were still stocked on his mind – clearly.

It was his Inui-senpai's fault. Just how he hated Inui in getting him in this kind of problem. He didn't know how to solve this – love problem. Of all the problem he encountered, this was the worst and the hardest.

He hit the ball as if he was aiming to hit Inui's face. Thanks to him, he couldn't live without Sakuno anymore. He couldn't think of a world where Sakuno was not there anymore.

PANTS. PANTS.

He was sweating a lot now. But he will never stop.

_I missed the times that we almost shared  
I miss the love that was almost there  
I miss the times that we use to be together  
You seem to be the perfect one for me  
You're all that I ever wanted  
And you're my everything yes its true  
Girl it's hard to be close to you  
My love  
I know it may sound crazy  
But I'm in love with you_

**-8- -8- -8- **_  
_

MEANWHILE...

"Mou... Where did I last place my diary?" Sakuno was finished looking all around her room for her diary. She couldn't find it. She sat on her bed sadly. She lost it. She was sure she always placed it on her special drawer (where there's a lock). But she couldn't find it there.

* * *

**A/N: The story had just begun... I guessed. :p**

**By the way, I re edited the last chapter (adding some words and one entry of Sakuno's diary) and I changed the summary ;)  
**


	9. EXCRUCIATING DAYS

-8-

-8- **CHAPTER NINE:** **Excruciating Days** -8-

_"G-gomen... Ryoma-kun..."_

-8-

"Ah, Sakuno-chan," Satoru said as he stood in front of Sakuno's seat.

"Nani?" Sakuno looked up.

Satoru smiled and placed his math notebook on her table.

"You see... I'm having a hard time calculating some problems in our homework." He opened his notebook and showed her the math problems he was talking about.

**-8-**

Ryoma just entered their classroom only to be shocked at the scene he saw.

Satoru was really closed to Sakuno. Their faces were side by side – that was what he saw. And Satoru's arm was resting on Sakuno's chair – as if his arm was on her shoulder.

He felt his blood came rushing from within. The atmosphere had never been better for him since yesterday.

He started walking toward his seat. He passed Sakuno's.

"Ahuh. You're really great in math, Sakuno-chan." Satoru praised her.

"N-not really..." Sakuno answered. Ryoma sensed she was shy and uncomfortable.

_Che._

He roughly sat on his chair. Some turned their face to him.

"What's wrong, Echizen?" Katsuo asked, he was sitting beside him.

He didn't answer as his face showed boredom. He crossed his arms on his nape and rested his head. He also closed his eyes for him to restrain himself from giving glares to Satoru.

**-8-**

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"Sakuno-chan..." Satoru walked toward Sakuno's seat. "About our topic yesterday..."

**-8-**

Another day – another heart breaking day for Ryoma it was. He saw Satoru was talking to Sakuno again. It was really getting on his nerves now. He was really getting on his nerves.

_"Echizen, I'm sorry." Satoru bowed in front of him then look into his eyes seriously. "But I won't hold back."_

He remembered what he said the last time. Did he like her?

He narrowed his eyes on the guy – saying deadly messages. As if he was saying _don't you dare._

**-8-**

**THE NEXT DAY AGAIN...**

"Sa – "

"Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka walked as fast she could to get to Sakuno's seat. She sat beside her. "I went to the newest shop yesterday! I think you might like to go there, too." She said excitedly to Sakuno.

"Eh? What shop?" Sakuno asked.

Tomoka looked at Satoru from the corner of her eyes and smiled evilly. Satoru went back to his seat.

"I'm just kidding." Tomoka answered. "I just want to shoo him because he keeps on pestering you."

**8**

**AND THE NEXT DAY AGAIN...**

"Ryuzaki."

"Eh?" Sakuno heard a familiar voice – the voice she'd been missing days ago. She looked up. Even if she already knew that it was Ryoma, she was still surprised. Her heart began to beat faster. This was the first time he approached her ever since the last time she had talked to him. She was afraid to talk to him anymore after that – even just to look at him. She knew he was mad so...

Or maybe he just forgot about what happened?

Ryoma placed his math notebook on her desk.

"Solve this problem for me." He said and showed his homework – undone.

"E-eh...?" Sakuno couldn't believe it. Ryoma needed her help? Just when was his brain malfunctioned? As far as she knew, he excelled in almost all of their subjects – especially English.

Ryoma grabbed the chair beside Sakuno and pulled it closer to Sakuno's chair. Then he sat beside her. He placed his arm on the back of her chair. He was facing her – closely. Really close that Sakuno even caught her breaths. This was the first time Ryoma gave her the feeling of – excitement, nervousness, fear – mixed feelings and emotions were coming on her way. She couldn't think clearly and straightly.

Their classmates were having their chitchats now. They were gossiping about them.

"Are they still going out?"

"I thought they already broke up."

Sakuno blushed even more. She could hear them. Their voices were really small and they were almost whispering but she could hear them. LOUD and CLEAR.

Tomoka smirked and just looked at the two. She was happy on what was happening.

Satoru on the other hand, was sulking because Ryoma got on his way. He was about to go to Sakuno's chair when Ryoma walked toward her first. Now he was jealous.

"G-gomen... Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno answered shyly and bowed her head really low to hide her red face. "I-I can't solve the problems..." Especially when her heart was beating abnormally faster.

"Hn?" His eyebrow twitched.

"I still didn't answer my homework. See..." Sakuno showed him her Math notebook.

"..."

He didn't know what to feel. Disappointed or irritated. He felt both. When Satoru asked her about their Math homework, she always gave the right answers to the math problems. But now that he was the one who approached, she didn't answer her homework. And she couldn't help him, too.

He stood up and walked away, dismayed.

Sakuno's face saddened. It was not her fault that she didn't answer her homework. It was Ryoma's. Because she had been thinking about him the whole night. She couldn't take the fact that Ryoma was mad at her. She couldn't stand it anymore. She had been thinking of how to approach him and say sorry to him again but in the end, she never got any answer the whole night.

Now that he had talked to her, she missed the chance because she couldn't help him.

She sighed.

She knew how to solve the math problems. But with Ryoma on her side sitting really close to her – she couldn't.

**-8-**

"Sakuno-chan, can I have lunch with you?" Satoru asked. He approached Sakuno's and Tomoka's table.

"There are many other vacant tables." Tomoka answered grumpily without looking at him.

"Tomoka-chan..." Sakuno said to Tomoka to stop her best friend's grouchiness.

"Hmp!" Tomoka didn't obey her best friend and continued. "We are talking about something important. Not today."

"I-is that so." Satoru's face saddened. "Okay..."

"G-gomen, Satoru-san."

"It's okay." Satoru smiled bitterly and went to the other vacant table.

"Sakuno-chan, I told you to dump him!" Tomoka cried in exaggeration. Good thing that the cafeteria was full of people and really noisy.

"I did..."

"Then why he's still acting like that?" Tomoka clenched her fork in anger.

"I don't know... He said he'll wait."

"Grrr..." Tomoka looked at Satoru furiously. "Just who he thinks he is."

_And Ryoma-sama's really slow!_

**-8-**

After that day, Ryoma never talked to her again.

It was not that they were close and they were always talking and that was why she was feeling blue but, Sakuno felt Ryoma was way more faraway than before. She couldn't even talk to him and congratulate him or encourage him every time she wanted to. She was not even going to the boy's tennis court lately. If she was nervous and shy talking to him before, now she was afraid and scared about what his reaction will be if she tried to approach him. Will he ignore her?

_"You really caused troubles a lot."_

She had never been normal ever since that day. She tried her best to ignore this excruciating feeling but now she was having a hard time because it was doubled.

She looked up and found that she reached the tennis courts while walking and spacing out.

She saw Ryoma was having a practicing match with Fuji. He was really serious and somewhat – angry? She didn't know.

She sighed.

_Ryoma-kun..._

Before her heart shattered into pieces again, she walked fast passing the tennis court. It will be better if she'll just go home.

She walked as fast as she could to get away from that place. She didn't look back so she didn't saw Ryoma turned to her.

**-8-**

"Our field trip is already approved by the principal." Their sensei declared.

"Yaayy!" Everybody's excited. They had been requesting for a field trip a month ago and now it was approved!

"So, pick up your buddy-buddy now." Their teacher added and placed a box on her table. "Pick a number and whoever has the same number, they are the partners."

Everybody gathered in the center and fall in line.

Ryoma lazily looked at his classmates who were really eager and excited.

Tch. What was so exciting about the field trip? He found it boring and just a waste of time. What if he won't come?

"Come on, Echizen, maybe you'll be paired up with Sakuno." Horio said and got up. They were the only ones who still didn't pick a number.

He got up and still sleepily walked in front.

He read his number.

_24_

Who's number 2?"

Who's number 18?

Everyone was so noisy asking who their partner was.

"Who's number 24?" Satoru asked.

_Hn?_

So Satoru _is_ his partner? Of all people, Satoru? Good thing he was thinking of not going. He won't really come.

"Sakuno-chan, what's your number?" Satoru asked Sakuno.

"Eh? Number 8." Sakuno answered and showed her paper to him.

Ryoma stood up and walked away – out of their classroom.

**8**

"Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka woke him. He was in the rooftop and taking a nap – which was far from him. His eyes were closed but his mind was open and thinking about many things – about Sakuno.

He opened his eyes and saw Tomoka's excited face. He got bored.

"Let's change partners!" Tomoka said cheerfully and handed him her number.

Number 8.

"Are you sure?" He asked. It didn't hide from him that Tomoka was mad at Satoru. Or maybe not?

"Yes. It's Sakuno-chan's number." Tomoka said, still cheerful. "You'll be partners."

"Hn." He said and handed her his number.

"Yay!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! :)  
**


	10. BASKETBALL GAME

---

-8- **CHAPTER TEN:** **Basketball** **Game** -8-

_"You did it!"_

---

"WHAT?! SATORU-SAN'S MY PARTNER?!" Almost all the blood of Tomoka goes to her head that makes her temper out of her control. She gritted her teeth. Of all people, why Satoru? She looks at Ryoma accusingly. He didn't tell her!

Ryoma just shrugged his shoulders as if he's saying _you are the one who thought about changing partners – not me._

"Tomoka-chan... its okay..." Sakuno calmed Tomoka. But she's having a hard time because Tomoka doesn't listen to her and she herself can't calm her own self. From the moment she knew that Ryoma's her partner for this field trip – for this whole day – her heart has never been calmed.

Tomoka sighed.

"What else can I do?" She said with a dismayed face.

Satoru remained quiet. And so is Ryoma.

"EVERYONE, ON THE BUS NOW!!" Their teacher called. She's at the bus' door.

"Let's go." Sakuno said to Tomoka, without looking at Ryoma and Satoru.

"The right side will be sited by the people who got even numbers and the left will be sited by the people who got odd numbers." Their teacher explains while they are all gathered outside in front of the bus. "You will be sited according to your numbers. Fall in line according to your number!"

"Hmp! We are number 24." Tomoka said and crossed her arms on her chest. "Let's just talk when we get to the amusement park then."

"U-un." Sakuno answered and looked down. Her heart beats faster again. The fact that Ryoma will be her seatmate makes her heart go wild. What will she do? How can she face him?

**-**

**8**

**-**

Sakuno sat near the window. She remained silent as Ryoma sat beside her. Maybe her neck will get steep before they arrive at the amusement park where they will spend their whole day (that's where their field trip is). She doesn't even want to move. As if her moves are limited and should be limited. That's how conscious she is right now.

While Ryoma, on the other hand, is way too relax.

"Ryuzaki." He spoke all of a sudden that Sakuno almost die in heart attack because of astonishment.

"N-n-nani?" She asked, catching her breaths. Ryoma talks to her. He just doesn't know how it affects her whole being. She's so nervous, really. She couldn't even look at him. She bowed her head instead.

"Just wake me up when we arrive." He said without looking at her. He closed his eyes and tried to take a nap. To calm his heart that's beating wildly from his chest. He may look as calm as he may seem but he's really nervous. He doesn't know how to talk to Sakuno. It will be better to just remain silent – to at least pretend that he's sleeping.

"H-hai..." She answered with a sigh. She's somewhat calmed a little. She thought that it's something but good thing that it's nothing.

She prayed that everything will be okay for the rest of the day...

**-**

**8**

**-**

"Kyaaaa! Let's go, come on!!!"

Everyone is so excited. They run towards the gate of the amusement park. Group by group, they were instantly mixed by the crowd inside.

Ryoma was pissed when Tomoka and Satoru went with them. He thought he can spend some time alone with Sakuno. But anyway, it couldn't be helped. Tomoka is Sakuno's best friend – and Satoru is Tomoka's partner.

"Sugoi...!" Tomoka and Sakuno are really fascinated on the things they are seeing. There are a lot of rides and a lot of games they could try. There are also a lot of foods! And a lot of people.

"Where are we going first?" Satoru said, smiling friendlily to them.

"You can go with your friends. I can go on my own. Let's just meet on the bus later." Tomoka answered him grumpily. She really doesn't want Satoru's presence. Every time she looks at him, she gets irritate right away.

"Tomoka-chan...! He's your partner." Sakuno stopped her big mouthed friend. Partners should be looking for each other – that's the rule.

"Hmp! It's not me that he wants to be with. It's you!" Tomoka crossed her arms on her chest, facing away.

Ryoma never mind them and look around boringly. Just what he thought. It is really a total waste of time going on a field trip. He's really bored. Where are Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro? He prefers to go with the trio than with Satoru and the loud Tomoka. But by going with them, that means he will let Sakuno alone with Satoru.

_As if I will._ He thought as his face hardened.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, let's ride on that big ship over there!" Tomoka said to Sakuno excitedly.

"Eh? That's 'Pirate Ship'." Satoru answered and also looked at the big ship that swings back and forth. It is getting higher and higher as it swings alternately.

"I think that's pretty interesting!" Tomoka said and looked at the people who are riding on the said ride. They are all catching their breaths whenever the ship went high. Almost everyone is screaming.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

"T-Tomoka-chan, I don't think I can ride that one." Sakuno said nervously. As she looks at the Pirate ship, she thinks her heart will come out. She can't handle heavy rides like that.

"Come on, give it a try!" Tomoka grabbed her arm. "Come on, Ryoma-sama!" She said and dragged Sakuno along with her.

**-8-**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Tomoka screamed as loud as she could when they are nearly reaching the highest angular momentum of the ride.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

Everyone's screaming – except for Sakuno and Ryoma.

Every time the ship goes higher, Sakuno takes her deepest breath. That's what she's doing. She couldn't take screaming. She can't scream. It's as if her voice is lost.

Ryoma looked at her and was amused by her.

"You know, it will be easier to just let out your fear – scream." Ryoma said loudly to her ear for her to hear him. Everybody's screaming. They might not hear each other.

Sakuno looked at him and blushed when she saw Ryoma's smiling conceitedly.

She took her deep breath and tried to scream.

"Kyaa!"

The ship goes higher again.

She breathes heavily.

"Kyaaaa!"

And here it goes again.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"See?" Ryoma said afterwards.

She breathes heavily.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

It really helped. She never thought it will help her getting her nervous away. What Ryoma said is effective.

**-8-**

"That was crazy! I thought my heart won't endure it!" Tomoka said afterwards. They are walking towards nowhere in particular.

They looked around.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, do you like stuffed toys?" Satoru asked.

"Eh? Yes." Sakuno answered and looked at him, confused.

"I'll get one for you!" Satoru said excitedly and went to one of the games near them.

The three went after him.

"How much is that?" Satoru asked the old man who's managing the game. It's a basket ball game.

"10 Buck." He answered. "You wanna try?"

"Yes. How to play it?"

"First round: shoot three consecutive shots and you'll win this three." The man said and shows mini animal stuffed toys. "But if you want, you can go to the next round. Shoot five consecutive shots and you will win this two." He shows a two middle sized animal stuffed toys. "Or, you can go to the last round. Shoot five consecutive shots by standing there," he points the circle way farther, where the player should stand in shooting the ball for the third round. "You can have this." He showed the biggest teddy bear ever.

"Wow... It's really big!" Sakuno commented and her eyes went wider and fascinated. "It's also brown..." She said as she never takes off her eyes on the big teddy bear. It's as big as a five years old child. It is color brown – her favorite color ever!

"If you missed one, you're out. You'll never get any prize."

"Can you do it?" Tomoka asked Satoru sarcastically. She knows Satoru's on the basket ball club. Maybe he can? But she's hoping he cannot. "That's pretty far."

"I'll try." Satoru said and give the old man his 10 bucks. The man gave him the ball.

He dribbled it thrice and focused his self on the ring.

Shoot.

Here comes the next one.

Shoot.

He dribbled again.

Shoot.

"You did it!" Sakuno said cheerfully.

Satoru, just by looking at Sakuno smiling happily makes him smile, too.

"Hmf!" Tomoka crossed her arms on her chest. "The big teddy bear is the goal. Don't get too excited."

"Go for the next round?" The man asked.

"Yes." Satoru answered and get the ball.

He dribbled.

Attempting to shoot...

Shoot.

He dribbled again.

_I should not rush._

He threw the ball to the ring.

Shoot.

He dribbled.

Throw the ball.

Shoot.

He got five consecutive shots.

"You're really doing well, Satoru-san!" Sakuno said happily. Satoru's good in basket ball. That's really amazes her.

_Che._ Ryoma thought. The atmosphere is getting not so good for him. Sakuno's giving so much attention to Satoru. He looked the way Satoru plays the game. He thinks the game is pretty easy. He can also do it. He can give the teddy bear to Sakuno as the prize.

But Satoru will already give it to her.

All he can do is watch.

"Ready for the third round?" The old man asked. He was happy that someone will going to have the big teddy bear for the first time.

"Yes." Satoru answered. He was overwhelmed right now. Sakuno's praising him. It also means he's beating Ryoma.

"Stand there." The man said and points the circle where he should stand.

"Pretty far." Tomoka said. "I don't think you can do it." Tomoka added, discouraging him.

Satoru breathe heavily and dribble the ball.

_This is for Sakuno-chan. I must do this!_

The people are getting more crowded. They got a lot of attention. Well, Satoru got a lot of attention now. It's not easy to go as far as the last round. He is really something.

He threw the ball.

Shoot.

_Whew..._

He's not even in a game but why he's starting to sweat?

He dribbled the ball.

He threw it on the ring.

Shoot.

Tomoka's starting to be nervous now. Satoru will get the prize. And she doesn't want to think about that.

_Please Kami...make a miracle!_ She called all the gods and goddesses she knows and pray that Satoru will miss a shot.

Just one shot will make his hard works goes to nothing.

_Focus... Focus..._

Satoru dribbled the ball.

He threw it.

Shoot.

He dribbled again.

He threw it.

But he threw the ball with much strength.

_Damn it! I'll miss!_

"Kyaaaaaa!" Tomoka jumped out and down with happiness when Satoru missed a shot. It's as if she got the prize. But it goes the other way. They won't get any.

"Too bad." The old man said. "You almost made it."

Satoru looked at Sakuno sadly. The prize he's been wishing for for Sakuno is gone. He can't give it to her now.

"Do you want to try again? You can still try again if you want." The man suggested.

Satoru thinks.

"I don't think I can do it again." He answered shyly. He's really nervous now and trembling. He can't focus. "Gomen, Sakuno-chan." He faced Sakuno with a sad face.

"It's okay." Sakuno smiled at him.

"Let's go to our next ride!" Tomoka said cheerfully and dragged Sakuno as she said her thanks to all the god and goddesses who granted her prayer.

"Wait." Ryoma said.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, i made it a cliffy... sorry for that... i still don't know what to type next..haha **

**im thinking of... ryoma will play the game too..but i also think.. that would be too boring... he will get the prize anyway..hmm..what do you think?? **

**which is which? please review! :)  
**


	11. SHOW OFF

---

-8- **CHAPTER ELEVEN:** **Show Off** -8-

_"Mada mada dane."_

---

"Let's go to our next ride!" Tomoka said cheerfully and dragged Sakuno as she said her thanks to all the god and goddesses who granted her prayer.

"Wait." Ryoma said. He stood still and never moved.

The three looked at him.

"Why? Do you also want to try the game?" Tomoka asked excitedly with a big smile.

"No. I'm hungry." Ryoma answered with a bored face.

Tomoka's dreams had crashed.

**-8—8—8—8—8—8—8—8-**

They went to the _food court like _part of the amusement park.

"What are we going to eat?" Satoru asked when they finally got a table.

They looked at the different menus from the fast foods' dishes in front of them.

"I like grilled chicken. What about you Sakuno-chan?" Tomoka said, still looking at the menus.

"Hmm… I'm not hungry so I guess I'll just eat spaghetti." Sakuno answered, also looking at the menus.

"Okay, I'll get your orders." Satoru said happily and stood up. "What about you, Echizen?"

"You'll treat us?" Tomoka asked Satoru when he didn't collect their moneys.

"Yes." Satoru said, smiling.

"Hmf!" Tomoka rolled her eyes. "Okay, then I'll get two orders." She grinned evilly but she's really pissed. She knows… Satoru just want to show off and impress Sakuno.

"Sure." Satoru answered without dismay. "What about you?" He faced Ryoma again.

"Chicken Kiev." Ryoma answered. "Two rice."

"Okay." Satoru went to buy their orders.

Ryoma also stood up when Satoru left.

"Where are you going, Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka asked.

"Pizza." He answered then left.

"hm? He's going to buy pizza?" Tomoka asked Sakuno out of curiosity.

Sakuno shrugged her shoulders and remained silent. She thinks Ryoma is not in the mood. She knows he's always quiet but this time its way different than his usual expression. She doesn't know why. Or maybe it's just her.

After a few minutes, the two boys get back to their table.

"Wow, yummy!" Tomoka said and excitedly get her order.

"Here you go, Sakuno-chan." Satoru served the food for Sakuno.

"A-arigatou…" Sakuno said and lets out a forceful smile when her eyes crossed Ryoma.

Ryoma just looked at them. And when he felt his eyes sores, he turned to face his food.

"I feel really sorry, Sakuno-chan. You didn't get the big, brown teddy bear!" Tomoka starts a conversation while they are eating.

"Eh?" Sakuno turned to her. She knows, Tomoka just want Satoru to feel sorry and regret because he didn't get the prize.

"I'm really sorry about that, Sakuno-chan." Satoru said with a sad face but he smiles.

"No, it's nothing." Sakuno answered Satoru quickly. "You tried your best."

"But you really like the big brown teddy bear, right?" Tomoka said, still on the mood. She lets out a fake sad face. She just wants to irritate Satoru.

"T-Tomoka-chan…" Sakuno said, almost giving up to Tomoka's persistency. She knows her best friend's goal.

"If you want, I'll just try playing again later?" Satoru said, making his tone a lot happier.

"You can't." Ryoma answered out of the blue. "You are pressured so you can't."

The three looked at him and was silenced. Ryoma continued eating peacefully.

Satoru cursed below his breath. But he didn't want to have a bad impression to Sakuno so he remained to keep his cool.

"What about you? Why don't you try it?" Satoru asked with a fake smile.

Ryoma didn't bother to look at him and give his attention to the pizza next to him. He gets one slice.

"What for?" He answered.

"For Sakuno-chan." Satoru said quickly.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno.

Sakuno looked down when their eyes met. She couldn't look at Ryoma straight into his eyes. She blushed furiously. The atmosphere is starting to heat up now. She has to do something!

"I guess you're just great in tennis. But basketball is not your forte right?" Satoru continued. He felt he made Ryoma shut his proud mouth. He felt victorious.

Ryoma remained silent because he doesn't want any commotion. And firstly, he doesn't want to waste his saliva talking to nonsense people. But he looked at Satoru sharply and threateningly.

**-8—8—8—8—8—8—8—8-**

"Where are we going next?" Tomoka said. They started walking after they had eaten.

"Why don't we try that game?" Satoru asked and pointed the game that has a title "Who got the strongest punch?"

"What a lame game." Ryoma answered sleepily. He even yawned.

Satoru secretly looked at him rudely.

"So what game can you play aside from tennis?" Satoru asked Ryoma with a fake friendly smile.

"Basketball." Ryoma answered quickly and proudly.

The two guys looked at each other sharply – measuring each other's deadly stares.

"Why don't you prove it Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka asked Ryoma excitedly. "Play the game Satoru played before, come on!"

And before they knew it, they were already in front of the basketball game where they went earlier.

"Oh, you want to try again?" The old man recognized them and looked at Satoru excitedly.

"No, my friend here wants to try it." Satoru said politely.

"Who's your friend?" Ryoma asked as he stepped forward and gave the old man his 10 bucks.

Satoru kept his cool and just wait for the biggest humiliation Echizen Ryoma will get on this very day. He smirked secretly. He knows it's not easy to shoot five consecutive shots. He is in basketball club. He is trained. And Ryoma's not. Ryoma won't get it. Especially, basketball is not his cup of tea. Satoru enjoys his upcoming victory.

Ryoma gets the ball and didn't bother to dribble it. He positioned the ball and threw it to the ring.

_Ryoma-kun…_ Sakuno holds her breaths. How she wishes the ball will shoot.

TANNNGK!

Ryoma failed. The ball hit the side of the ring but it didn't shoot.

"Oh…" Tomoka said, dismayed.

Satoru smirked.

"Just what I thought." Satoru said conceitedly.

"Hn." Ryoma said and gave the old man another 10 bucks. He just tried it. Now he knows what the right position of the ball and his hands to be able shoot the ball on the net. He's really sure now that he'll get the prize.

So the next shots were easily made by Ryoma without a single sweat.

"It's not that hard as it may seem when I looked at you earlier." Ryoma said to Satoru before shooting the next ball.

Satoru clenched his teeth with anger and dismay.

After finishing the third round, Satoru was silenced, Tomoka jumps up and down and Sakuno loosen her breaths.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said with a cocky smirk. He looked at Satoru as if Satoru's as tiny as an ant. Just how he wanted to make this guy shut up. Satoru's pissing him off.

"Congratulations!" The old man said happily and hand the big brown teddy bear to Ryoma.

"Yay!" Tomoka screamed happily as Ryoma received the teddy bear. "You'll have the teddy bear in the end, Sakuno-chan! Arigatou Ryoma-sama!"

"Tomoka-chan…" Sakuno tries to stop Tomoka's cheerfulness. What if Ryoma won't give the teddy bear to her? And why she also thinks that Ryoma will give the teddy bear to her?

"Where are we going next?" Ryoma asked afterward.

"Hmmm… Let's see as we walk on." Tomoka said cheerfully.

They started walking and Ryoma really didn't give the teddy bear to Sakuno.

**-8—8—8—8—8—8—8—8-**

"Let's try that one!" Tomoka pointed the "Haunted House".

"No!" Sakuno shook her head roughly. That's her greatest fear – darkness and ghosts.

"Come on, Sakuno-chan, It'll be fun!" Tomoka said excitedly. "Let's go?"

"I won't come." Ryoma said, not taking another step forward.

"Why not?!" Tomoka asked exaggeratedly.

"Don't tell me, you're afraid of fake ghosts?" Satoru asked mockingly.

Ryoma just looked at him.

"Oh, yeah! The teddy bear." Tomoka said when she realized the teddy bear is too big. They all know that inside the "Haunted House", the people bumps to each other and they are really closed to each other, and holding a big teddy bear is a problem and a mess.

"Hey, are you going to enter the Haunted House?" Horio popped out in front of them all of a sudden.

"Horio-kun!" Tomoka said. "Thanks God!" Then she grabbed the teddy bear to Ryoma and hand it to Horio. "Please take care of this because we're going to try the Haunted House."

"Eh?!" Horio was shocked. He's with Kachirou and Katsuo together with their partners. "But I want to enter, too!"

"You can." Tomoka said with her sweetest smile. "LATER." The smile changed into a horrible look.

"O-o-okay." Horio hadn't had the chance to object.

**-8—8—8—8—8—8—8—8-**

"Welcome to the Haunted House!" The guy that manages the said house said and banged the door loudly. Everyone was shocked then laughed. The guy just wanted to scare them.

"Tomoka-chan…" Sakuno hold Tomoka's arm as they walk into the ghost house.

"Sakuno-chan, you should hold on to Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka whispered to Sakuno's ear.

"Eh?! N-no way!" Sakuno answered quickly. That's the last thing she would ever do. She'd rather get scared and eaten by the ghosts inside this house than hold to Ryoma's arm – ask him favor to protect her from ghosts – save her from them – etc – that will the last thing she will ever do. EVER.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A white lady with fake bloods on her face shocked them as they are turning to the right.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sakuno's voice echoed throughout the entire house and can be heard outside of the house when the white lady pops up in front of her. She quickly hugs the one beside her. "Kyaaaaaaa! Let me out! Let me out!" She screamed hysterically as her hand grabs Ryoma's shirt tightly. She's almost tearing it.

"O-oi! My shirt!" Ryoma said and tried to let go from Sakuno but he couldn't do anything but continue to walk because Sakuno's pushing him.

"I want to get out of here!" Sakuno continued screaming, still not looking up. She just continued to run, dragging Ryoma along with her. All she wanted is to get out of this scary ghosts house.

"HA!" Sakuno can breathe at last. They made it to the exit.

"Mada mada dane!" Ryoma said as he looked at his wrinkled shirt. He almost needed to run from a heated iron.

"G-g-gomen, R-Ryoma-kun…!" Sakuno gasped when she saw what she had done to Ryoma's shirt. It is really wrinkled. She bit her lower lip as she doesn't know what to do.

"Sakuno-chan, I didn't know you're that sadistic!" Tomoka said laughing loudly while looking at Ryoma's shirt.

Sakuno blushed furiously and looked down. She's really feeling sorry about what happened. She didn't know that it was Ryoma whom she's holding onto. She's really afraid that she didn't have the time to know who the person beside her is. But good thing it was Ryoma and not just anyone else.

"I guess I'll just take a rest." Ryoma said and walk towards Horio and get the big teddy bear.

Sakuno sighed as her eyes followed Ryoma with a sad face. She got Ryoma disappointed and mad again.

She guessed… they will never be okay again. Ryoma's too far away now… Way too far than ever.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! I really missed fan fiction a lot! It's just a week but it felt like forever... Well, I'm really busy right now. (just wanna inform ya :p) **

**to junkness who asked of all places, why amusement park: why not? I mean... just think that the setting is like the Star City or the Disney Land :)**

**Next chapter will be entitled : the sweetest dream... hmmm... **

**I hope you like this chapter! XD and ****don't forget to review!  
**


	12. SWEETEST DREAMS

---

-8- **CHAPTER TWELVE:** **Sweetest Dream** -8-

_"Ryuzaki… come back…"_

---

"Does everyone's here?" Their teacher checked all of them if no one's left inside the amusement park.

"HAI!!!" Everyone answered in chorus.

"Okay, then let's go."

The driver started the engine and they're off to school.

**-8—8—8—8—8—8—8—8-**

Sakuno yawned sleepily. She is tired. After Tomoka and Satoru dragged her to lots of heavy rides, she felt her heart doesn't feel anything at all.

While, Ryoma, on the other hand was already sleeping when they got onto the bus. His head is resting on the window and bumping and swaying roughly, slowly.

She looked at the teddy that Ryoma's hugging. It's really cute. She wanted to hug it too. It is brown. She still doesn't have one like that. How she dreamed to have one like that too.

She yawned again.

Sadly, it's Ryoma's.

She knows and she won't expect anymore that Ryoma will give it to her. She thinks he likes the teddy bear too by the way he's holding it. Well, who wouldn't? It came from his hard work. It came from his winning against Satoru.

She sighed and looked at the road absentmindedly. She's really tired and sleepy. They will still be on the road for more than two hours. She can rest even a little. Her eyelashes felt so heavy so she closed her eyes…and fell asleep and went to dream land…

_"Ryuzaki, let's go down already," Ryoma stretched his arms for her to grab it. "Come on."_

_"Are you Ryoma-kun? All I want is my Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said, still not grabbing his hand, which made Ryoma's face irritated in a short time._

_"Yes. It's me, your Ryoma-kun." Ryoma answered out of irritation and frustration. _

_"Oh, Ryoma-kun!" And before Ryoma could realize it, Sakuno hugged him tightly on his neck that made the branch of the tree swayed. Everybody who's watching caught their breaths. Good thing Ryoma's holding to the tree firmly._

**_Ehhhh?? What is this?? Why am I acting like that? I'm not that Sakuno over there…!_**

Sakuno tried her best to protest in her dream but she couldn't do anything. She's dreaming and she sees herself doing nasty actions. SHE HUGS RYOMA!? Really… that is just possible in dreams…

Before she could think on how to protest, she was dragged to another environment…

_"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno giggled as she embraced Ryoma from his back. She moved her face closer to his back and began smelling his scents. He's facing away from her so he didn't know it._

_"Hn." He didn't make a move._

_"Ryoma-kun... face me..." Sakuno said as she pulled his shoulders and forcefully make him face her. "Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno's voice saddened. But she's still pulling his shoulder._

_He sighed of defeat. He faced her – with his eyes burning with fire and anger._

_"Are you going to sleep or not?" He asked roughly._

_Sakuno didn't tremble just like those days. She didn't even scare to Ryoma's glares or to his rough words. But instead, she giggles. _Just where the hell is her shyness?

_"I want to see your face."_

_Ryoma sighed with frustration._

_"You can sleep now. I'll just look at your face." She said as she hugs him on his neck and she moves even closer, looking directly into his eyes with full of love and admiration. "... I love you, Ryoma-kun..." She said as she hugs him more tightly._

**_Oh Kami! What am I doing? Why am I dreaming about Ryoma-kun? And… and… why is my dream like this!? I'm too showy…_**Sakuno blushed furiously in her dream (while on the bus, she's still sleeping peacefully). **_This is not me!_ _Good thing that I'm only dreaming of this._** She knows… she can't and she won't do _that_ personally. She even confessed!? That's really next to impossible.

She was snapped when she was dragged to another new scene…

_"Just sit here." Ryoma instructed Sakuno as he pulled his hand from her grip, placing his other hand to her shoulder and slightly pushed her to sit down._

_"R-Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno's face saddened and somewhat scared just as the thought of Ryoma leaving her even just for a moment. Every part of her face showed worries._

_"Just watch me while I'm playing, okay?" He said, reassuring that everything will be alright. "I'll be back soon so just stay here."_

_Sakuno looked at him with the saddest eyes ever._

_Ryoma sighed._

**_Really… I'm being a headache to him… Ryoma-kun…_**** _Oh…why are my dreams like this?!_**

"Ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma opened his eyes when he heard Ryuzaki called his name. He looked at her. She was in deep slumber.

The bus gets its curviest turn that made Sakuno's head fall onto his shoulder.

He gulped. Sakuno's still sleeping heavily and peacefully. He looked around if anyone saw it. He was very conscious right now. Good thing everyone's sleeping. Only the driver is awake – busy driving.

"Hn." He smirked and leaned his head on her head. "Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki." Then, he fell back to sleep. Who cares if everyone sees them like that? All he wants is to enjoy this beautiful _once in a lifetime moment_.

While on the other hand… Ryuzaki is still watching her dreams…

_Ryoma faced her and held her shoulders. And with sweetness in his voice, he said, "you're really tired. Look at you, you should take some rest." His eyes showed worries and concerns. But that didn't moved Sakuno even a bit so he hesitantly pulled her nape to his chest and hugged her, rubbing her back slowly, still hesitating. "I promise I will still be here tomorrow. I will be the one to wake you up."_

_"Really?" Sakuno raised her head to him. That made the spaces between their faces shorter. _

_He suddenly looked away, higher. "H – hn."_

_Sakuno smiled dearly._

**_Kyaaa… Ryoma-kun… if this just happened in real life… ohh…_**Sakuno is really jealous from the Sakuno in her dream. She hugged Ryoma again for goodness' sake! She really envied her. What a straight forward girl. If she should've been like that…

She focused when she went to different scene again.

_"Your hand, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma repeated. "I demand you to get off your hand off her."_

_Fuji stretched his fingers but still, his arm is still on Sakuno's shoulder. Ryoma's really pissed. His face is serious._

_He pulled Sakuno closer. "Tell me why. If you do, I will let her go." Fuji dared._

_Ryoma clenched his fists. "Ryuzaki Sakuno, who is the guy you're always following?" Ryoma asked sourly. Without looking at Sakuno. He's looking at Fuji seriously. Never been serious than ever._

_"It's you! Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno answered quickly._

_"You heard her. She's mine."_

_Everyone was shocked. _

Even the Sakuno who's just watching the scene.

"AH!" Sakuno gasped and holds her breath. What a dream! She couldn't even think that that was possible – Ryoma defended her because he was jealous? That was next to impossible, really!

"Eh?" then, she realized Ryoma's head is rested on her shoulder. She didn't even felt it landed on her shoulder when she straightened her head with shock.

She looked at everyone. They are all sleeping. She looked at Ryoma again.

_Ryoma-kun…_

The way he look this moment, he seems he doesn't have any problem. She couldn't see any anger on his face. He looks so fragile and vulnerable.

"Mmmm… Ryuzaki, come back…" Ryoma mumbled and deepened his head on her neck.

_EHH…?_ She blushed furiously and sat still in shock. Ryoma's dreaming. She knew… RYOMA'S DREAMING! And he's dreaming about her! She felt more blood coming towards her face again.

What is he dreaming about her? She wants to know. She's curious.

**(A/N: are you curious too? Okay, here XD)**

_"You promised me, okay?" Sakuno said, making sure of that thing. "I will wait for you. I will be mad at you if you won't show yourself later tonight."_

_"Hn." Ryoma said as he took off her arms. She willingly let go._

_"Come on," Sumire said._

_"Be there earlier!" Sakuno said when she walked away with her obasaan._

_"Ryuzaki… come back…" is all Ryoma can say. He felt like dying… _

_He just felt his death. He was killed… His heart was killed._

_"You know, if you don't do some action, you'll regret it." Nanjiroh said all of a sudden._

_Ryoma looked at his father – and to his environment. And when the hell did he get to the temple?_

_Anyhow, he got irritated quickly. He doesn't want to talk about it. And he doesn't even want Nanjiroh to know about this. But he already knew so all he can do is to escape._

_He turned around and walked away._

_"Oi! BAKA! ACT AS A MAN! GET HER BACK!!!"_

_"Yeah, right." Ryoma said to himself and continued walking away._

_He stopped when all of a sudden his environment changed again. _

_Sakuno's in front of him – crying._

_"I will forget you. I promise…" She said between her sobs. "Just don't hurt me anymore…"_

_"Ryuzaki…" Ryoma couldn't do anything. He wanted to walk closer to her but his feet didn't cooperate to him. He couldn't make a single step forward._

_"Come on Ryuzaki." Satoru popped out of nowhere and got sakuno away from him._

_"STOP! OI! SHE'S MINE!!!" He tried to reach them but they were so far. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"NOOO!"

Everyone on the bus woke up when they heard a loud scream. Even the bus had stopped.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno beside him. Her eyes were wide in astonishment. She wasn't even moving.

He sighed with relief. It was just a dream! No one just doesn't know how happy and relief he was when he realized that it was just a dream. He restrained his self from hugging Sakuno. He hugged the teddy bear instead.

"Echizen, what's wrong?" The teacher went closer to their seat worriedly.

"Ah," Ryoma looked up to his sensei. He looked around. All eyes were with them now.

_Tch, how embarrassing!_

He composed his self and coolly said, "Nothing," and sat properly. He looked at the window and got his self busy by looking at the scenery outside.

The teacher went back to her seat and the bus started moving again. Good thing there are no other vehicles on the road that time.

_What did he dream of?_

Sakuno was really curious now.

**-8—8—8—8—8—8—8—8-**

"We're here." Their teacher announced as the bus stopped.

Everyone went to a commotion and hurriedly went down, off the bus.

Sakuno couldn't even stand because they are bumping and pushing each other as if there's a popular celebrity waiting outside the bus.

"Tch." Ryoma said and looked at them with boredom on his handsome face.

After everyone walked out, Sakuno stood up and walked. She didn't dare to look back.

Ryoma also stood up and walked.

"Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka excitedly called her when she got off. She walked towards her.

"See you on Monday, Sakuno-chan." Satoru smiled and waved goodbye.

"Un." Sakuno smiled back then she turned to Tomoka who has a sour face. "Let's go?"

"Ah, Ryuzaki," they heard Ryoma's voice that made her heart beat faster suddenly. They turned to face him.

"You forgot something." He said and walked towards them.

"Eh?" She checked on her things. "But – "

"Here." He said and much to their surprise, he is handing the big brown teddy bear.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?! Sugoiiiii!" Tomoka cried exaggeratedly with her big eyes sparkling. "I thought you won't give it to her at all!"

"Demo…"

"What would I do with a teddy bear? I'm not interested with this." Ryoma said bluntly, still handing her the teddy bear.

She was about to stretch her arms when Ryoma said, "I'll just walk you home. This is too big for you to carry." And he started walking.

"Go!" Tomoka said cheerfully. "You better tell me about this on Monday!"

"Eh……" Sakuno couldn't do anything but to follow Ryoma when Tomoka's gone.

**-8—8—8—8—8—8—8—8-**

The walk went shortly. They got in front of the Ryuzaki residence right away.

Ryoma hand her the big teddy bear again.

"A-arigatou…" She said with shyness. She's not expecting anything anymore. But here goes Ryoma; he will give the teddy bear after all.

"Betsuni." He said with his usual bored tone.

She hugs the big teddy bear tightly with excitement.

_Kyaaaa… its so cuteee!!!_

Ryoma, upon seeing Sakuno's smile while hugging the teddy bear made him feel happiness and satisfaction. This is the first time he felt really victorious in winning a match. He couldn't restrain his lips from forming a small true smile (and his heart from melting).

"Oh, Echizen!"

They were snapped back from the perfect moment when Sumire opened the front door.

"Oba-saan…" Sakuno said and looked at Ryoma shyly when she realized what she's doing.

"Why you're still standing there? Get inside." Sumire said and opened the door widely.

Ryoma was about to turn around when Sumire said, "Why don't you come in and have a snack first, Echizen?"

Ryoma stood still. His coach wasn't angry? He remembered before, she's always angry whenever he's around with Sakuno – when she's in love potion.

"Come on, Sakuno baked some cookies this morning. You might want to taste it." Sumire said and smirked.

"Oba-saan…!" Sakuno looked at her grandmother and blushed furiously. Then she looked at Ryoma.

She baked the cookies this morning for this very day – for their field trip but she forgot to bring it. She wasn't even sure if it tasted good. But they looked really delicious.

"Hn." Ryoma said and walked towards the front door. He may look so cool and calm in the outside, but inside, he was really excited. Sakuno can make cookies? He doesn't know it until now!

**-8—8—8—8—8—8—8—8-**

"I'll leave you two here. I have an appointment with Inoue tonight."

Sakuno's preparing the cookies when she heard her grandmother.

"Eh? But – "

"Echizen, take care of Sakuno-chan, okay?" Sumire said with messages in her eyes. She's smiling.

Ryoma doesn't know what that look is all about but he managed to answer. "Hn. Take care."

"I'll go then."

And with that, they were left alone.

---

Sakuno placed the plate of cookies on the table and sat across Ryoma's seat.

Her heart has never been calmed since then. And her face has never been looked normal.

Ryoma grabbed a cookie and Sakuno held her breath when she looked at him biting it.

_I hope he will like it…_ She bowed her head and closed her eyes shut and wait for his response – any violent reaction or comment. She prepared herself.

She doesn't hear any sound except for Ryoma getting another cookie.

She looked at him hesitantly and shyly. And when he turned to her, she looked down.

"Why don't you try it, too?" Ryoma said.

"Eh?" She looked up. "U-un…" She consciously got a cookie and quickly bit it. She's been filled by what Ryoma will think. But why doesn't she just taste it, right?

"I never thought you can make delicious cookies." Ryoma said, breaking their silence – and lessening her nervousness.

"I-I just learned it f-from my mother before…"

"…" Ryoma looked at her seriously. She is sure is in her normal state now. She's shy. She stutters. She couldn't even look at him straight in his eyes for more than a second. She's adorable.

Ahhh… he really missed the days where they were so close together. The days when she was with him…

_Crap. Here I go again._

He shouldn't think about that anymore. That's from the past – from his past. Sakuno doesn't even remember anything about it, right?

He stood up. His appetite had gone suddenly.

"I have to go." He said without even thinking.

"Eh?" Sakuno also stood up, confused. Her eyes saddened and she felt worried.

_Damn… her eyes…_

He remembered those eyes. He remembered they looked at him before. She looked at him like that before… when she doesn't want him to leave her…

"Ryuzaki," Ryoma said without any emotion on his face. "Can I…" He paused. "Can I hug you?"

"…" Sakuno's eyes grew wider. Did she really hear him correctly? She looked at him to see some sign of wrongness.

But he was serious. He's as if in pain. His eyes are begging. Why…

Ryoma walked closer and give her a hug which he has been planning to do ever since she came back to normal. He hugged her tightly like the way he was craving to drink his favorite ponta because he hadn't drink it for a hundred years.

"R-Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno's having a hard time breathing. Ryoma's hugging her tightly as if someone will take her away from him and he doesn't want that to happen.

She heard loud hammerings from her chest. Or was it from Ryoma?

She felt odd. She felt like this was happened before. Ryoma's hugging her. This is really familiar to her. His hug was really familiar to her senses. It's just that, she couldn't remember when. She felt her heart missed it… her heart missed Ryoma. But why?

"You know what…?" Ryoma whispers softly to her ears, his arms are still holding her tightly. "It may sound crazy but... I'm in love with you."

_Ehhh…?_

She felt dizzy…

Ryoma loves her?

It's the end of the world.

* * *

**A/N: Okay... i'm getting slower with the updates... SORRY :( still busy with some business. anyway, I **hope you like this chapter!


	13. Moment Of Truth

-8- **CHAPTER THIRTEEN:** **Moment Of Truth **-8-

_"About last night…I'm serious."_

"Hmm…"

_"I promise I will still be here tomorrow. I will be the one to wake you up."_

_"Really?" Sakuno raised her head to Ryoma. That made the spaces between their faces shorter. _

_He suddenly looked away, higher. "H – hn."_

_Sakuno smiled dearly._

_'Oh… I think I've seen this before…it's so familiar…'_ Sakuno stirred from her sleep.

Ryoma, who was sitting next to her, sat still and kept on staring at her. He couldn't believe he had said _that_. He just confessed, didn't he? Mixed emotions fielded his chest as he stared at Sakuno. He couldn't believe it himself.

She even faint!

Sakuno slowly opened her eyes and blinked, adjusting them to be clear. She looked around as blurred visions became clear. Her eyes stopped on Ryoma's.

She started to gather her memories on what just happened and she blushed just as realization hit her.

_"You know what…?" Ryoma whispers softly to her ears, his arms are still holding her tightly. "It may sound crazy but... I'm in love with you."_

_That_ made her blushed even more as her heart started to beat faster. She held her chest as she felt like her heart will jump out any moment now.

"Are you okay now?"

Ryoma's deep and baritone voice made her heart beat wildly even more. She looked away and answered him almost a whisper, "U-un…t-thank you, Ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma stood up and grabbed a cookie from the plate on the table and chewed it slowly, taking his time while thinking. He was never been self-conscious until now. He didn't want this awkward situation. He needed to think of something to ease the tension between them.

"I-I-I t-think I… n-need to r-rest…" Sakuno stammered as she looked down and her face was as red as a tomato.

"Un…" Ryoma answered and he held her arm. "Come on."

"E-ehh?" She blushed even more, darker than red. She felt her face was hot. As hot as what she felt when Ryoma held her arm. She felt volts of electricity ran through her that made her shiver. She suddenly let go from him.

Ryoma stiffened. His eyebrows crossed as pain started to be seen in his eyes.

"…I-I…" She swallowed hard.

He took a deep sigh and looked away.

"I think I better go." He said and grabbed his bag. He looked at the big brown teddy bear beside it. He sighed again and started heading toward the door. "Thanks for the cookies."

Sakuno released her breath, which she didn't know she was holding and grabbed the teddy bear and hugged it so tight.

"Oh…Ryoma-kun…" Tears formed from the corners of her eyes. "I'm so stupid…" She whispered again to herself.

– **8 – 8 – 8 – 8 – 8 – 8 – 8 – 8 –**

_You are what I never knew I always wanted_

Ryoma sighed as he closed Sakuno's diary after writing those words at the last page of it.

He didn't know why but he felt his heart was squeezed and he was in pain. He knew…they will never be the same again from now on. It was as if Sakuno became farer than before. And he hoped he can accept it.

– **8 – 8 – 8 – 8 – 8 – 8 – 8 – 8 –**

…MONDAY…

"Sakuno-chan, what's wrong? Are you still not feeling well?" Sumire asked her granddaughter. She was still on her bed like she wasn't bothered to be late for school. Why, there was only thirty minutes left before the class start. And here she was, still on her bed.

"Oba-saan…I-I don't think I can go to class today…" She said, feeling weak.

"Why? Do you want to see a doctor?" Sumire walked at the side of the bed as concern all over her face and touched Sakuno's forehead.

"I'm fine. I-it's just that…I don't want to go to school today." She answered. _I don't know how to face Ryoma-kun…_

Sumire stared at her for seconds and sighed. Sakuno had been acting strange since the day of their field trip. Since she left her with Echizen.

_I think I need to talk to him._

She stood up. "Okay, I'll just inform your teacher. Take a rest." Just that and she left. _Part of growing up. Be strong Sakuno-chan._

– **8 – 8 – 8 – 8 – 8 – 8 – 8 – 8 –**

This day had been Ryoma's most boring and most torturing day. Sakuno didn't come to school.

_She doesn't like me that much, huh._ He thought bitterly.

He was walking toward the courts when Sumire called him. He waited for her coach to be near.

"What happened?" She asked.

His eyebrows crossed, confused on what she was talking about.

"Baka. You know what I mean." She said. "What happened between you two? Sakuno didn't want to go to school today like she was avoiding something…someone."

He bowed his head and pain started to visit him again. Only this time, it was doubled.

"You didn't say anything about her being under the love spell, did you?"

"No."

"Talk to her. She was so sad and I don't know why. I know you are involved. I'll give you time later."

He looked up and about to answer her but his mouth went shut when he saw her smile that made him confused. And before he could gather himself, Sumire walked passed through him.

– **8 – 8 – 8 – 8 – 8 – 8 – 8 – 8 –**

Three soft knocks made Sakuno aware and snapped back from thinking about Ryoma. She had been thinking about him all day. About how she would face him tomorrow. If his words were true. If his confession was not just her imagination. How she wished that she came to school today.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw Ryoma. She couldn't help but gasp. Why did he come straight to her room? She suddenly felt conscious about what she looked like. She put her blanket up to her nose to hide her red face.

Ryoma held his breath as he looked at her. She just didn't know how pretty she was with her unbraided hair. She looked sexy with untamed curl all over her face. _Sexy?_

He cleared his throat as he stood still at the door. "Are you sick?"

"N-no…" She said softly. "Is O-Oba-saan…uhmm…d-did she…" She felt more stupid as she stammered. She couldn't even make a sentence! She was just thinking about him and now what? He was finally in front of her. How will she face him?

"She's not here…yet." He answered. He didn't need to add that Sumire talked to him. "May I come in?" He said as he didn't wait for her answer and started walking toward her bed.

She felt more conscious and held the blanket tightly as if her life was depended on it. Her heart had never been normal.

Ryoma stopped when he finally in front of her, beside her bed. He was staring at her like she was an interesting specimen to study about.

"About last night…" He started as he placed his hands on his pockets – or else he didn't know if he can stop himself from reaching her and lock her in his arms. She was so lovely, why he didn't realize that before?

He looked at her face to see her reaction. He felt she was tensed.

"I'm serious." He said in almost a whisper as he kept on staring at her charming face. How he loved this girl. He didn't know when he started loving her. Maybe when she first hugged him when she was still under the love spell, when they were up on the tree? Or when he saw her giggled when they shared his bed for a night? When she said she loved him? Or when he first saw her at the station? He just didn't realize it then. He didn't know.

"Ryuzaki…"

"R-Ryoma-kun…"

They said almost in chorused.

Ryoma felt so stupid. His hands covered his face as he didn't know what to say. How to handle this kind of situation? It was a first for him.

He stared at Sakuno again and shocked at he saw tears falling from her eyes.

"Crap…" He moved toward her bed and quickly hugged her. "W-why are you crying?" He felt his heart was hammering on his chest. His heartbeat was as loud as hers. He hugged her tightly.

Sakuno sniffed.

"I-I-It's not just a d-dream, right…?"

"Baka." He said with a little amusement and squeezed her cheek. "Are you awake now?"

"Ohh, it hurts." She said and pouted her lips. Ryoma stared at her lips and gathered all his control not to kiss her. He quickly jumped off the bed. "Let's go out for a walk." He said and walked toward the door. "I'll wait for you outside."

– **8 – 8 – 8 – 8 – 8 – 8 – 8 – 8 –**

They had been walking three blocks but no one started a conversation. They were just walking in silence.

After a while Sakuno felt Ryoma's hand held hers gently. She felt warm. She couldn't believe that all of these were happening. He loved her. Ryoma loved her! It was like a dream come true. Now what? Are they couples now?

She was busy with her thoughts when she realized Ryoma stopped from walking. She looked at him. He was also staring at her. Like he was searching something from her eyes. She saw his eyes sparked but it was just a moment for it went to blank.

"You should rest now." He said.

_Eh?_ She looked around and realized they were already standing in front of their house. She blushed with embarrassment.

"Y-you should go h-home, too…" She said and looked down. She couldn't look straight into his eyes that long.

"Hn." He squeezed her hand. "See you tomorrow." He said and a smile formed from his lips that made Sakuno's heart went overdrive.

* * *

**A/N: I thought I can never continue this story of mine…lack of inspiration…I really don't know how to continue this…but when I heard my sister played the song **_**Almost**_**, memories and inspirations ran through my mind continuously – nonstop. I realized I missed writing this story so there. *sniff* While writing this chapter, I kept the song continuously playing.**

**To all the people who put this story of mine in their story alert and favourite lists, and to all who became my friend here – I missed you guys.**

**Sorry for a shorter chapter :p**

**What do you think about this chapter? Am I getting so over dramatic? LOL**


End file.
